The deadly storm- REVERSE AGES
by shastanh
Summary: You can never truly escape your past and Dick learns that the hard way and runs away because one thing he learned was that everyone would be better off without Richard Grayson or at least he thought. (lots of Brotherly love/ caring older brothers/hurt Dick)
1. The incoming storm

This story is a sequel to another story I made called the beginning. I highly recommend you read that one first before starting this one. I promise this story isn't depressing, it will get better.

Reverse ages

Damian: 22

Tim: 19

Jason: 17

Dick: 15

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

"It isn't your fault" Jason reassured putting an uneasy hand on Dick's shoulder.

"But if I..." Dick sobbed.

"This is on all of us" Damian interrupted "but he wouldn't want us to blame ourselves."

"It should have been me" Dick yelled into Damian's face.

"I can handle losing him. He meant a lot to me of course, But if I lost you…" Damian trailed off.

"Don't say those things" Tim said uneasily.

"Come on lets go home" Jason said putting his other hand on Dick's shoulder to guide him away from the burning building.

"Don't touch me" Dick yelled pushing Jason away and running away from his family and the burning building.

That was one week ago, one week since he died. Honestly it didn't feel real at all. It felt like a dream, no a nightmare that he couldn't wake up from.

Swinging back and forth in the empty playground Dick sighed. Nothing felt real right now it felt like everything that has happened was a lie. It's been five years since his parents killed themselves and five years since he finally became free. But he should have known that peace wouldn't have lasted, he should have known that he would have put his family in danger. But he refused to believe it and live in that peaceful life. He remembered the words he said that day…

"Take me instead."

He kept yelling those words to the flames that surrounded the building, but no matter what he wasn't coming back.

Dragging his feet on the ground to stop the swing Dick let go of the chains and lowered his head, while grabbing his jean pants. Everyone around him suffers because of him. How could he sacrifice everyone else's happiness for his, he was so damn selfish. How could anyone even still care for him after this he had no idea? Your past can't be escaped no matter no matter how hard you try.

No that wasn't true, his brothers could never hate him. Well that's what they kept telling him that day. Saying it wasn't your fault over and over again, but that didn't stop him from blaming himself.

He couldn't go back home to Wayne matter he just could. Everyone was probably mad at him and searching all over but they would never find him here. They would think he wouldn't have the guts to come to this area. Getting off the swing and looking up at the area that was close to him Dick sighed.

He really wasn't brave enough to go over there. He has been at this park for hours trying to get enough courage but he just couldn't. In a way it felt wrong to even step foot in that area.

"I can't do this."

Dusting off his pants and took a step forward. He had to go over there, maybe it would make him feel better but he doubted it. Taking another step and another Dick stopped when he got to the big gate.

The cemetery was opened by a pure black gate. It was a private cemetery only for members of the Wayne household. Pressing his hand on the gate to open it Dick entered the place. It was cold and dark a place no one want to be not even in death. But when people die they have no choice.

Walking through the few graves that occupied this area Dick stopped at a giant one that. It was brand new because it had been placed there only a week before but the funny part was that there was no body in the grave.

They said that there was not enough to even see, so they just buried an empty casket. They were blown to pieces they said, they thought he got out but never saw him emerge from the building before it exploded. But that wasn't the worse part of it, that day they just didn't lose on man they lost two.

"I miss you Bruce."

That day he lost a father, everyone else lost the batman. Everyone in Gotham was in an uproar when batman vanished without a trace. Then after they leaned the Batman was dead the whole city went to chaos.

There were news reports all over the TV about Batman's death. That why he unplugged every TV in the manor. He just couldn't watch it anymore, the TV, it was on every station. . Going on about who killed the batman made him feel more and more guilty.

He may have not been the one who actually killed him but he might as well been. If he hadn't made his way into their family Bruce would still be alive. Damian would still have his father and Jason wouldn't be too depressed to even look at him and as for Tim, he went to the Teen Titans as their leader and hasn't come back since.

Maybe they were not looking for him, maybe they haven't even noticed he snuck out. Dick looked up at the sky when he felt a rain drop hit his face and another until it was pouring down upon him. He was raised to be a damn murder but he couldn't even make sure his family would be safe after the defeated his parents and Slade.

He should have known that as soon as Talia was released she would have gone after someone in the family. But he never said anything or brought it up and that caused Bruce his life. If he had just said something the day Bruce ran into that warehouse and told him he thought it was a trap maybe Bruce wouldn't have died. If he never went out that day to end the battle with Slade and his parents, Talia wouldn't have been captured and killed Bruce for revenge.

He should have just died that day and Bruce would still be here and everyone else would still be happy. He didn't just lose Bruce that day but in a way he felt he lost his brothers. None of them were the same after Bruce died. It probably hit Jason the hardest, which was a surprise. No one talked to each other and stayed away as much as possible. He really needed to find a way to fix all this and make everyone happy again. Just because he had to suffer from his past doesn't mean his brothers have to.

Tracing his fingers on the wording Dick sighed and made his way to the corner of the cemetery before sitting down and bringing his knees up to his chest and burying his head. There was no future for him and there never was. There wasn't a future for Dick Grayson and there wasn't one for Robin. He was all alone and it was for the best that he always will be.

Closing his eyes Dick fought the sleepiness that threatened to take over him but for once in his life he allowed it to consume him.

Dick slowly opened his eyes to find it pitch dark outside. He must have been asleep for a few hours, burying his head back into his arms Dick grimaced at the pounding headache that overtook him. His whole body was sore, he was soaked with sweat and he felt super-hot even though it was still raining an obvious sign of a fever and it had to be a high one.  
It really didn't surprise him though, he hadn't been able to sleep all week or even keep food down since Bruce died. But honestly he didn't care he deserved this at least.

"Grayson"

Dick looked up with blurry eyes to see two blurry figures running towards him.

"Grayson" the voice said again

Dick looked up slightly at the two figures that were now standing by him. One was standing and looking at him while the other was looking away. Dick shivered and learned back into his arms as he felt a wave of dizziness hit him.

"Look at me"

Dick ignored the voice and continued to regulate his breathing. He wasn't ready to face them not yet he just wasn't ready.

"Damn he has a fever" the voice cursed

Dick looked back up at the figures and saw that the one who has been looking away was now closer to him and looking at him worriedly. The man placed a hand on his forehead and cursed under his breath.

"Oh my god Damian it's a high fever"

"Shit hurry and grab him we need to take him to the manor"

Dick was unable to hear the rest of the conversation because he soon found himself losing consciousness and then everything went black and his last thoughts being he never really won that battle five years ago, the battle was only just beginning.


	2. goodbye

Dick grimaced at the light that shone through his window as he slowly opened his eyes. It looked like he was back in his bedroom in the manor but he can't remember how he got there. The last thing he remembered was falling asleep in the cemetery. Slowly sitting up Dick looked around his empty room and rubbed the sweat off his forehead. It looked like someone gave him medicine because there was an empty package sitting on the table and it looked like he had dry clothes on. But other than that it looked like that was all they did.

Placing his feet on the ground and getting out of bed Dick grabbed onto the bed frame as a wave of dizziness hit him. It was obvious he was still sick but he couldn't just sit here and do nothing. Talia was still out there and he needed to find her and take her down, he needed to for Bruce. Dick took one step towards his door but ended up stumbling and being caught by a pair of arms.

Looking up at the owner Dick could see Jason looking away from him while helping him up.

"You still have a fever go lay down" Jason grumbled as he let go of Dick

Dick stared at Jason for a second, in shock that Jason was talking to him again since he hasn't for the whole week. Shaking his head Dick continued to the door and reached for the handle only to be stopped again.

"Bed now" Damian growled as he blocked the way out of the bedroom.

Yet again Dick shook his head and tried to push Damian away with little strength he had left with no avail.

"Grayson you aren't going anywhere" Damian growled annoyed.

Dick continued to try and push Damian out of the way but was stopped by Jason who pulled him away.

"Go sleep, you have a high fever" Jason mumbled as he picked Dick up and carried him to the bed before laying him down.

Closing his eyes and reopening them, Dick looked up at his two brothers who were now staring at him. He couldn't go to sleep there was so much he still had to do, so much he still had to look up. Dick saw Damian frown and shake his head.

"Damn it Grayson go to sleep" Damian growled annoyed

When Dick showed no signs of even trying to sleep Jason placed his hand over Dick's eyes and closed them and within seconds Dick was yet again consumed by the darkness.

The next time Dick woke up it was morning again and he alone yet again. The only difference was that his fever seemed to be gone and he felt ten times better, physically anyways. Getting out of bed Dick walked to his door and opened it to find the hallway completely empty signaling he was alone.

Smiling at himself and relieved that his brothers were not there Dick walked down to the living room but stopped when he heard some voices.

"What are we going to do?" Jason sighed

There was shuffling around the room as one of them moved around.

"I don't know Todd" Damian answered uneasily "I really don't know"

Dick flinched when he heard a loud bang as someone hit the table.

"We need to do something Damian. This family is falling apart" Jason yelled

"I know that Todd" Damian yelled back "but there is only so much I can do"

"Well think of something" Jason yelled

"Todd Drake has already ran off and at this rate Grayson is to" Damian sighed

There was a round of silence as the bat brothers thought of their next move.

"Maybe we just need some time apart" Jason finally said with a little too much hope in his voice. "I need to be alone for a while."

Hoping to hear Damian object Jason and tell him he was just overemotional, Dick leaned in to hear better. But soon all his hope was shattered.  
"I think your right, at this rate we will bring each other down" Damian finally agreed

Slowly backing away from where his brothers where Dick began to cry. But then the next words one of his brothers spoke sent him over the edge.

'I wonder if father would still be here if we never met Grayson"

Covering his mouth with his hands to hide the sob that threatened to come out Dick ran away from his brothers and straight into the bat cave not hearing that words Damian spoke next

"No it's not Grayson I blame, none of this is his fault, and I blame myself"

As soon as Dick was in the cave he ran over to the case full of costumes and stared at the batman outfit.

His brothers really did blame him, they thought, no they knew it was his fault Bruce was dead. The little hope he had that his brothers still cared for him and didn't blame him vanished. He was all alone again and there was nothing he could do. He couldn't ask his brothers to forgive him because he knew he was wrong and that he doesn't deserve forgiveness.

Wiping the tears from his eyes, Dick opened the case and pulled his Robin suit out and stuffed it into a nearby bag. He then went over and grabbed as many weapons that he could and also stuffed them in there. Finally when he was sure he had everything he looked down at his wrist to reveal the gold bracelet all his brothers gave him last year on his birthday.

Flashback 

"Happy birthday Birdy" Jason said as he ruffled Dick's hair

"Thanks Jay" Dick smiled as he pushed Jason's hand away

"Man I feel old Grayson" Damian smirked how can you be fifteen already

Rolling his eyes Dick smiled as Bruce came in with a giant chocolate cake that had the words happy birthday written on it.

"Now Jason helped make it so I can't guarantee the taste" Bruce joked with a smirk

"Hey I'm a great chief" Jason shot back annoyed

"Oh ya remember the time you tried to make hamburgers" Tim said

"I remember that but I wouldn't call them hamburgers they were so flat it was funny" Dick laughed

"Oh shut up" Jason laughed

Bruce smiled at his family and sat the cake down in front of Dick. But before he could blow out the candles Jason yelled wait and pulled out a small blue box.

"Here open this first, it's from all three of us" Jason said as he put the box in Dick's hand.

Unwrapping the box, Dick smiled at the gold bracelet inside with the words engraved that read we will always love you.

"Thank you guys" Dick smiled as he hugged all three of his brothers.

"Ok blow out the candles and make a wish" Bruce said

Nodding his head Dick closed his eyes and made a wish.

Flashback end

But of course that wish never came true. Dreams and wishes are just a fool's game and for once in his life his wasn't going to be a fool. He wasn't going to wish for happiness or for someone to save him. Because he needed to save himself this time from the demons that are slowly devouring him and threatening to take control.

"Grayson"

"Birdy"

Shooting his head up to look at where the voices came from, Dick grabbed his bag and the keys and got in one of the many cars that occupied the garage, not hearing his brothers screams to come back. Placing his foot on the gas Dick looked down at the speedometer that read one hundred miles per hour. He had no idea where he was going but what he did know is that he needed to leave Gotham, if he was going to sink into the darkness there was no way he was taking his brothers with him.


	3. new start

Teen Titan tower 

Tim walked into the living room of the tower and shook his head as he watched Beast Boy and Wally fight over the remote. It happened almost every day so it wasn't unusual but it still bugged him. It was always loud with those two here and it often took his mind off of things, off of Bruce. But honestly he missed his family a lot.

"Red Robin tell Beast boy to stop hogging the remote" Wally shouted

Tim looked at them to see Beast Boy let go of the remote and Wally falling backwards as the remote hit him in the head.

"There you can have it" Beast Boy smiled

"That's not what I meant" Wally hissed

Shaking his head Tim headed towards the kitchen to find Roy looking through the fridge. The problem with Roy here is that he knew everything and often asked him about how everyone was doing or tried to convince him to go home. But Roy was the one to talk he didn't even live in the Tower but at the same time he didn't have a house anymore. Instead of bugging him he should be looking for somewhere to live.

"So how are the rest doing" Roy said smirking as he read Tim's thoughts.

"Shut up Roy you know I don't know" Tim hissed.

Roy shot his hands up in defeat and went back to the fridge as Tim's phone rang. Grabbing it out of his pocket he frowned at the caller ID. It was Jason and that had to mean something was wrong because no one had called him this whole week.

"What's wrong Jay" Tim asked trying to keep his cool "I told you…"

"Shut up before I make you' Jason yelled with an obvious fear in his voice.

Yup something was really wrong if Jason was this worked up. Ever since Dick joined the family Jason has been mellower and has controlled his anger better but right now he sounded like the old Jason. The Jason that hated everyone and everything and that scared him.

"What's wrong?"

Tim looked over to Roy who was now watching him closely as he heard Jason explain the problem.

"What Dick ran away" Tim yelled as he gripped the phone tighter. He heard the Fridge shut but ignored it as he continued to listen to Jason.  
"Ok I'll go look for him" Tim said hanging up.

"The little birds missing" Roy asked shocking Tim as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

Tim slightly shook his head and lowered his head. Go get the team" he said as quickly left the room. Dick was missing and he was a reason why. If he had just acted like a brother, if he had just been there for him. He knew Dick was hurting, blaming himself but he ignored it and ran away like a coward. But one thing he knew for sure was that he was going to get his brother back no matter what.

-/

The sky shinned with a false sense of warmth. It was almost like a sun that produced no warmth whatsoever. Inside he just felt numb and lost like he was surrounded by that darkness once again that he knows so well. Stopping the car Dick glanced around the city that was worse than Gotham. Honestly he didn't think there was such a city but this one proved him wrong, Bludhaven was worse. Almost every other building was abandoned or broken into by street gangs. Writing covered the walls and the windows were smashed. Driving a car in this dead end town could get him in trouble but honestly he didn't care, let then try because in the end they would always lose.

Parking the car Dick got out and looked at the building that read apartment for rent. This was the place where he could live, start a new life with a new name and new identity. This is where he could write his wrongs and fix the mistakes that he has made his entire life. It was wrong for him to bring his family into his problems, they were his to bear not theirs. Then in the end it cost one of them their life. People say you learn from your mistakes and that's true. He will never let anyone else close to him because they would all be better off if they never met him.

His life would now start again, with this he had house and he already has some money saved up from when he did odd end jobs in the summer time. He also already thought of a new name for himself, a name he has always liked, Leon. Leon would be his new name and new identity.

Leon Rider, an eighteen year old man that just graduated high school. Born and raised in Jump City and has no living relatives.

That was the easy part, when he lived with his parents that's all he would think about. Running away and starting new. He would sit in his room and think about this plan for hours but never got the chance to actually put it into action until now.

Grabbing his bag from the car and flinging it over his shoulder Dick walked into the building. After he rented this house he still had a lot he needed to do. He still needed to find a job, bye hair dye and contacts then he needed to come up with a new superhero name.

He couldn't go around as Robin because his brothers would find him right away but he didn't want to stop helping people. It was one way he could get away. It was the only time he truly felt free from the clutches of faith.

-/

Jason gripped the steering wheel with a force that could crush someone's hand and pushed down on the gas. He needed to find his little brother and fast, knowing that Dick ran away from them made him fell ten times worse. After Bruce died he just stopped caring and often pushed people away. But he never realized how far he was pushing them or even the fact that he was making Dick suffer.

Jason flinched when a hand was placed on his shoulder and looked over to see Damian frowning.  
"We will find him Todd" Damian said with obvious guilt and sadness in his voice.

Turning his attention back to the road Jason slowed down a little. "What if we don't Damian? He was raised by the best of the best."

"This is Grayson we are talking about, he will come back."

It was silent for a second as the brothers drove in silence. "I'm not sure Damian. I'm afraid" Jason confessed.

"Afraid of what"

"I'm afraid we pushed him too far and he will go back to being the person he was before."

Damian stared at Jason silently for a minute before speaking up "I don't understand."

"I'm afraid he will go back to believing that he is all alone" Jason answered "I think he heard you earlier."

Damian looked at Jason in shock and turned away from Jason. Did Dick really hear what he said easier? If he did that meant he thought Damian blamed him for Bruce's death but he didn't. Burying his head into his hand Damian cursed. He could feel Jason glancing over at him once in a while but he didn't care. They needed to find their little brother and straighten this all out. They needed to make him understand that this wasn't his fault and hopefully they will find him to get that chance. Because one thing that Dick failed to realize is that he was the one keeping them from completely falling apart. He was the one that kept them together even after Bruce's death. Without him this family would fall apart and he hated that thought.

-/

Two weeks later

Dick smiled at the inside of the apartment that was now his. It took a while because they said the person who lived here before still had two weeks to move out. It was an easy task because it wasn't in the best part of this town and that was saying something. But that didn't matter to him because he was able to get the apartment with no questions asked and that helped him a lot but they also said something about him having a roommate that he would meet soon. Hopefully the guy was nice and understanding because it would be a pain if he wasn't.

Looking around the apartment Dick through his bag on the couch. There were two bedrooms so it would be better if he chose his before the other person came. Going to the bedrooms Dick looked inside each one. Each bedroom was practically the same so he decided to pick the one on the right. But now that this step was finally finished he still needed to find a job and come up with a new hero identity. The new roommate would defiantly make it hard since he would be leaving at night but he had no choice in the matter with his current situation.

He was finally a new person and even if someone he knew found him they wouldn't recognize him. HE now had blonde hair and green eyes and cut his hair to look completely different. To be honest he didn't even recognize himself at times and that was kind of scary.

Suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when the front door opened and a man appeared with a bag twirling the key around his finger. Gasping at the person Dick lowered his eyes.

"Well shit" Dick cursed as he locked eyes with the person.

Ok so I need you guys to review

Who should be Dick's new roommate it can be anyone as long as it's a guy and it's obviously someone he knows. Then what should Dick's new hero Identity be I'm leaning towards Red X but I wasn't you input.


	4. new hero identity

"Well that's a nice greeting" Roy snorted as he put down his bag and looked at Dick wearily "Nice to meet you to."

Well staring at Roy for a few minutes Dick sighed. There were over a million people in the world and of course it had to be someone he knows. Could his luck get any worse and on top of that Roy knows his real identity as Richard Grayson.

"Sorry about that my name is Leon Rider and I'm guessing you're my new roommate" Dick said stretching out his hand. If he kept his calm and acted like a stranger his cover wouldn't be broken. He just needed to remember that he was Leon right now and not Dick.

"Roy, Roy Harper nice to meet you I guess" Roy shrugged shacking Dick's hand. He wasn't going to get friendly with this kid specially after the rude welcoming.

"I'm really sorry about earlier I was uh remembered that I forgot something" Dick lied

"Whatever" Roy mumbled "I'm just here because it's cheap. We won't be seeing much of each other anyways."

"What do you mean" Dick asked playing dumb. Of course he knew what he meant. Roy had his Superhero duties to take care of at Titan Tower, where Tim was. Dick swallowed and looked to the ground wounding how his brothers were right now. Where they happy he was gone, was their burden lifted finally?

Dick was snapped out of his thoughts when Roy waved a hand in front of his face. "You okay there, you zoned out on me"

"I'm fine, sorry just got lost in thought' Dick mumbled "anyways where are you from."

"Star city originally then moved to Jump then Here what about you" Roy asked.

"Um Jump City" Dick said remembering his lie.

"Jump City huh' Roy repeated looking Dick over carefully "how old are you, you still look under eighteen."

Slightly jumping at the comment Dick cursed under his breath. "I'm eighteen even though I look younger."

"So we are the same age" Roy confirmed with a slight amused tone in his voice. Just then Roy's phone rang and he looked down and frowned before picking it up.

"What's up Tim" Roy asked

Looking up at Roy in shock at his brother's name, Dick fought to hide tears.

"You haven't found him yet" Roy said worriedly "I'm worried about him. It's not like him to just disappear. Ok I'll keep a lookout" he said before hanging up the phone and sighing before looking up to find Dick staring at him. "Will you stop staring?"

Stepping back Dick smiled before asking "is someone you know missing"

"Yes my friends little brother ran off" Roy confirmed.

"Oh I hope you find him" Dick answered in a small voice. "Well I still need to go do something's before I settle in. I already claimed my room so yours is the other" he smiled as he went to his room to go get his stuff. He needed to play it safe and be nice to Roy. Roy was almost like Jason when he gets mad so it's better to not upset him.

Grabbing the newspaper he grabbed earlier Dick looked at the ads and smiled at the circled one. It was a decent job for bartending that would work around his schedule. Luckily this was one place where you could serve alcohol at age eighteen. Gotham was different because you needed to be twenty one at every place. Picking up the phone Dick started to dial the number hoping they would hire him.

-/

Glancing at his phone once again Jason sighed. It's been over two weeks and there hasn't been one clue about where their brother was. Even if he was raised by the best one man can't just disappear. Not even the internet had any information on him and that's saying something because you could find out anything on the internet if you looked hard enough. There were no phone records, new addresses or anything and honestly he was getting pissed. But he would never stop looking for his brother as long as he lived.

"Todd you need to do something" Damian said staring at Jason. "All you do is look for Grayson and sleep."

"Is it that bad that I want to find my brother" Jason hissed angrily.

"I want to find him to but we don't need you collapsing on us."

Jason huffed and crossed his arms. Everything was so messed up right now. Bruce was dead, Tim moved out and now Dick is missing. If it was anyone else he wouldn't be so worried but this was Dick. He needed to find him fast or else he wouldn't last much longer. Those words Damian spoke years ago have haunted him because he never thought they would come true but they really did.

Flashback

Jason watched Dick's ragged breaths wearily, each one seemed like a struggle. To say he was concerned was an understatement, he was plain terrified. It was his fault that Dick was in the situation he was in now. How could he just throw himself in front of him and take the hit like that, he could have died. No he still has the chance of dying. With the wound being infected, all the blood loss and the high fever because of the infection it was a miracle he's still alive.

The other big question that seemed to be bugging him was how the kid had the courage to do it. He was spoiled and sheltered all his life. Then there was the fact that he seemed to be a skilled fighter almost like he had practice and was trained. This had to go far beyond circus training.

Rubbing his hair in frustration Jason sighed "Why did he put himself in danger like that for me" he asked looking to Damian. "Why would he put himself in danger, I just don't get this kid" he said shaking his head while glancing from Damian to Dick.

Damian turned his eyes to Jason and stared at him for a second "You should already know that question Todd"

Jason frowned and looked back to Dick "If I knew I wouldn't be asking you" he hissed "My whole life people have come and gone and then here comes this damn kid and gets himself almost killed for me"

"Look Todd I agree with you the Grayson is a mystery" Damian said as he glanced at Dick "But he doesn't seem like the type of person to abandon the people around him, you need to trust people more"

Jason lowered his head and looked at the white wall beside them " after everything that's happened in my life it's hard to trust people easily now"

"Well maybe it's time you start" Damian sighed "you need to stop pushing people away because if you keep this up next time you might end up losing him. Even people who try to hold on get tired of being the only ones trying and if you don't start putting in effort he will soon give up on you."

Flashback end

In the end Dick did give up on them and ran off. It's hard to believe he ever hated Dick in the first place but the fact was that he once did. They were so lost in their own guilt and suffering that they didn't realize that Dick was suffering more. If he only stopped being so selfish and closing people off then Dick wouldn't have ran away. He was turning into the person he was before Dick came into the family. He told himself that he never wanted to go back to those times but he failed and his brother paid the price.

Jason was snapped out of his thoughts by a hand placed on his shoulder "This isn't your fault" Damian said.

"Yes it is" Jason yelled shooting up "It's all our fault. Dick has always been there for us and the one time he needs us we are not there for him. If we had been there he wouldn't have run off. He wouldn't have felt like we hated and blamed him."

Taking a few deep breaths Jason shot his head up and looked at Damian with tears in his eyes. "Damian please bring our brother home" he cried.

-/

Turning on the other light Dick smiled at his work. He had been working on his costume for hours and he finally finished it. It was way different then his old suit but he wasn't complaining. He was now sixteen and still looked like a traffic light, it was time he changed into something more grown up. His new suit was mostly all black with a red x on the shirt. Then what made it better was that he designed it to completely hide his face meaning no one could even guess his identity.

Sitting the costume down Dick placed it in a nearby drawer. It would be bad if Roy found his costume for obvious reasons.

"Get out here Leon. We are going to be late" Roy shouted.

Dick rolled his eyes and took one last glance at the costume before closing the drawer. Roy wanted them to get to know each other better so they were going out to eat. But of course Roy was impatient like usual. But he just had to play along and play dumb. He really didn't want to hear Roy's story again but it might be fun listening from a civilian point of view since he can't tell him he is a superhero.

"Leon, I'm leaving without you" Roy yelled again and Dick could hear him grab his keys.

"I'm coming" Dick yelled back as he got up and headed for the door. But before he left he looked at the closed drawer and smiled.

He would soon make a appearance. Soon Red X would make a appearance.


	5. Damian finds out

Looking down at his new suit Dick frowned. Even though he had a new suit on and everything it just felt wrong. It didn't feel the same without his brothers by his side to fight with him. Nor did it feel right that he didn't have Jason making fun of him or Damian and Jason fighting none of it did.

"Guess it's time to make my appearance" Dick said slightly laughing at how his voice sounded with the modifier.

Jumping down from the building Dick rolled his eyes as he saw the Bad guy rush inside. The only difference from Gotham and this town is that even though there was more crime rate, the bad guys were just plain stupid. At least in Gotham they were smarter and more fun to catch.

Teleporting inside the building he saw the guy running away with the cash he stole. From what he gathered from the computer is that his name is Buster apprentice of the man Blockbuster himself, not very original and all he did was go from place to place and stole money, if he was really a villain wouldn't he aim higher.

"Get away from me" Buster warned as he grabbed a knife and started swinging it around.

"Wow you're just…pathetic" Dick groaned as he grabbed a red x.

"You're pathetic" Buster screamed.

Rolling his eyes Dick got ready to throw the X. "Only pathetic people do that". Dick said trying to not laugh as he though the x. Causing Buster to be thrown against the wall and get stuck.

"Now where is the money" Dick growled stepping closer to Buster.

"I'm never telling you" Buster screamed.

"That's funny because your shaking like a leaf, not scared are we"

"I'm never scared" Buster yelled.

"Well guess I'll make you tell me" Dick hissed as he cracked his knuckles and stepped closer to Buster.

"I'll talk I'll talk" Buster yelled.

Dick stopped and mentally slapped himself. How in the world did this guy manage to steal so much money? Why would Buster even hire him, he was pathetic and possibly scared of his own shadow.

"The money is in a warehouse two blocks east from here"

"Cops will be here soon" Dick said as he turned around.

"Wait who are you" Buster yelled after him.

"I'm Red X" Dick replied as he left the building.

-/

Jason sighed and stared at the blank screen once again. He was bored out of his mind. It wasn't like he had nothing to do, he spent every day patrolling and looking for Dick but every time it led to a dead end.

"Todd why don't you actually turn the TV on" Damian mumbled as entered the mansion.

"Don't want to" Jason growled

Going over to where Jason was sitting Damian grabbed the remote and sat down. He didn't feel like fighting today, that seemed like all they did lately and it was about the most stupid of things. Like who would cook or what they should do, it was everything. Jason was like a ticking time bomb ever since Grayson left the house. But he could see that Jason wasn't the only one changing, he also found himself getting angry at remarks Jason made or he even found himself not caring and that was probably worse.

"Hey" Jason yelled as he lunged for the TV remote that Damian took away.

Ignoring His brother Damian Turned on the TV and the News popped up.

A new hero who calls himself the Red X has made an appearance today In Bludhaven. He was able to take down Buster who had been robbing places and stealing money.

Suddenly the remote was taken from him and Jason changed the channel.

Who is this new hero who calls himself Red X. when we tried to interview him today he turned us down in a mysterious manor saying "I work in the shadows" then when we asked who he was he replied "No one the person I was before no longer exist" and then disappearing.

A picture popped up and showed the man known as Red X and Damian frowned. A new Hero on the streets meant more trouble for them. The last time they met a wantabee hero it was Grayson.

Flashback

"Who are you" Batman asked

Dick smirked and placed his hands behind his head "Robin, I'm sure the news told you about this superhero want a be"

"You're a real dumbass" Jason hissed "I hate people like you, thinking your all that"

"Touchy aren't we, you remind me of someone I just meet" Dick smiled "as for my real name, I can't tell you or everything will be ruined. That and there is the whole secret identity thing you know"

"Why are you doing this" Tim asked

"To save people of course why else" Dick said "well and to take out some anger to"

"This isn't child's play" Damian said crossing his arms

"Trust me I have a lot of experience" Dick smirked "I'm not some superhero want a be, I am a superhero now if you don't mind Ivy is getting away" Dick said jumping off the building

"Damn kid annoys me, more than that Dick at the circus" Jason cursed jumping after Robin

The four bat members arrived in the building where Dick was battling Ivy and were amazed by the moved the kid had.

"he's pretty good I'll have to admit" Jason announced as he watched Dick fight

"Admire him later and get in there, I don't want him getting hurt" Bruce growled as Dick slammed Ivy into the ground

"Um Ivy is the one getting hurt" Tim announced

"Go" Bruce yelled loudly

All the brothers rolled their eyes and jumped into the fight to help the kid. Jason was the first to attach Ivy as he punched her in the jaw and slightly laughed while mouthing payback. Then Damian came and pulled Dick off of Ivy as Tim threw a Bat a rand at her.

"Let me go Nightwing" Dick shouted as he thrashed in Damian's grasp

"No kid you need to stop this" Damian said as he looked up to find Ivy finally defeated and he let Dick go

"I had that handled" Dick yelled

"Your welcome" Jason growled

Bruce walked over to Dick and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Go home kid"

Dick laughed and looked up at Bruce "I don't have a home"

"What do you mean?"

Dick looked straight into Bruce's eyes and said "I no longer exist"

Flashback end

Quickly standing up Damian knocked Jason over and cursed under his breath.

"What the hell Damian" Jason shouted.

Standing quietly for a second Damian just stared at the TV and cursed under his breath again before heading to the Bat Cave entrance.

"Where are you going" Jason yelled.

"I'm going to find this Red X" Damian yelled back as he entered the cave. He didn't want to Tell Jason that Dick was Rex X yet, not without confirming it first.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Guess no one can fool Damian can they. I don't know if I should reveal that Damian knows yet. I think Damian is going to keep it a secret from everyone that he knows Dick's real identity. But then he will ask Red X to join a group, should it be the Teen Titans or Young Justice. I'm thinking Teen Titans so all the Bat Brothers can be together what do you think.


	6. The meeting

The room was now dark and silent. Roy had just left for as he said work, but that was a plain lie. He got called in for a mission by someone. He honestly didn't see how people couldn't find out who they really were. Hell he couldn't find out how Roy hasn't found out his identity. The moment he saw Roy he was suspecting to get busted really fast but it seems he is still in the safe. He couldn't let his brothers find him yet, he just couldn't. Their lives are better off without him, they may be hurting now but they will go on with their life sooner or later, everyone did. It seems like he was one person that was easy to forget. It was easy for people to come into his life and leave without a care in the world and honestly he hated it but maybe it was for the best. Everyone around him ends up getting hurt and he couldn't handle if someone he cared about died because of him again.

Looking down at his watch Dick Sighed there was still a few hours before parole but if he didn't get out there now the thoughts in his head would keep tormenting him. That's why he always hated to be alone because whenever he was alone all he could think about was everything that was wrong in his life or all the dark thoughts he wished he could forget. One good thing about having these thoughts is he could never forget just how bad of a person he really was. When he was living with Bruce and his brothers he forgot these thoughts and was living happily but in the end it cost Bruce his life.

Scratching his head in frustration Dick stood up "Screw this" he yelled before going into his room. Tonight he was going patrolling early and anyone who messed with him today would live to regret it.

-/

Jason growled as he watched Damian jump to another roof. The stupid Demon Spawn practically dragged him to the cave and threw him in the car. Whatever was up with him pissed him off. But he had no reason to take that out on him. He had done nothing wrong.

"Where are we going" Jason yelled again as he watched Damian look back.

"Shut up and follow me" Damian growled once again as he jumped to the next building. He was almost ninety percent sure that Red X was Grayson but he had to make sure. If he went this far to stay away from them that meant he didn't want to be found at all.

"Nightwing" Jason hissed crossing his arms.

"Damn it Hood Shut up and trust me" Damian growled back.

"Oh ya we see how far trusting people have gotten us" Jason said quietly.

"Oh my look at these two love birds"

The two brothers stopped and turned around to face the voice of their attacker.

"Red X" Jason growled angrily.

Dick smirked behind his mask and jumped down to where his brothers were currently at. Why were they here and not in Gotham where they should be. He really didn't want to run into them yet but if he could play it right they wouldn't find out who he was.

"So what brings you two to my small little town" Dick asked.

"You" Damian said plainly as he looked closely at Dick.  
"Awe you came to see little old me" Dick said laughing.

"I didn't" Jason growled back.

Rolling his eyes behind his mask, Dick stepped closer to Jason until he was right in front of his face.

"oh come one Hood don't you like to play' Dick asked smiling.

"Not with the likes of you, scumbag" Jason growled back.

Stepping slightly back, Dick frowned and tilted his head. Well at least Jason didn't know who he was but it still hurt to hear Jason talk like that to him.

"I'm not a bad guy you know"

"Oh ya and I'm not really the Red Hood" Jason snapped back.

"J…Hood listen for a second will you" Dick said stumbling on his words.

"No you listen kid" Jason hissed jabbing his finger into Dick's shoulder. "I hate kids like you the most, you think you are something don't you. Well let me tell you this isn't a kid's game and it will get you killed so go home"

Lowing his head Dick was silent for a second before speaking quietly "I can't go home."

"What"

"Ok both of you calm down" Damian said finally stepping in. There was no doubt that this kid was Grayson, heck he almost said Jason's name and the attitude he had was almost like the day they first met him. It was like he was forcing himself to be happy and smile.

Both of the brothers stopped and turned around to face Damian and both shouted "Stay out of this"."

Rolling his eyes Damian stepped closer to the two and pulled Jason away from Dick. They wouldn't get anywhere if Jason didn't keep his cool, it was like he was trying to make Grayson mad. "Ok listen we just want to talk."

"Well you're doing a fine job doing that" Dick shouted as he through his hands in the air.

"Hood can get out of control sometimes I'm sorry" Damian said apologizing before adding "The person who kept him ground ran off."

This shut Dick right up and he looked over to Jason sadly before masking it again. "Oh well I'm sorry to hear that."

"Anyways we want to know what you are planning and who you are" Damian said deciding to change the subject.

"The names Red Hood, I'm new around here but don't worry I'm a superhero not a super villain" Dick answered truthfully.

"And why did you choose this path"

Stupid Damian for asking too many questions Dick mumbled to himself before answering. "My father was killed by a villain a really nasty one I just want to avenge him"."

"Who was your father?"

"You really don't get this secret identity thing do you" Dick said laughing. Maybe he should have made something else up. How stupid could he get, it was like practically giving away his identity.

"Listen up kid I'm sorry to hear about your old man but this won't solve anything" Jason snapped annoyed.

"My old man was killed by the Joker" Dick whispered.

"The Joker huh" Damian repeated quietly. Grayson was trying to throw them off which was a smart move on his part.

"Listen you…" Jason began.  
"Hey where is Robin" Dick decided to ask

Jason stopped and backed away from Dick and lowered his head.

"Did the little bird run off" Dick teased stepping closer to Jason. "What's wrong lost you anger Hood, All it took was the mention of your missing comrade to shut you up nice to know."

Quickly lifting his head Jason grabbed Dick by the collar and lifted him up, practically chocking him. "If you ever mention my brother again ill…"

"Hood" Damian yelled which caused Jason to drop Dick to the ground with a loud thud.

"I'm sorry I hit a touchy subject didn't I, I won't bring it up again" Dick muttered. "Anyways I'm going to go, if I stay any longer I might cause problems and seeing how you treated me, I can see you don't like me"."

"It's not that we don't like you" Damian began but was cut off by Dick.

"Save it for someone who cares" Dick muttered as he jumped off the building and into a dark alleyway.

Once Dick was gone, Damian glared over at Jason who was still fuming. Even If he had no idea it was Grayson he still shouldn't have treated him that way. Man it was like they were going backwards instead of forewords. He needed to do something and fast before Jason completely loses himself.

"Go home Hood" Damian growled.

"What about you" Jason growled back.

"I said go home" Damian yelled

Jason looked at Damian for a second and shook his head. He didn't want to be out here in the first place so whatever Damian was going to do he could do it alone.

"Fine" Jason muttered before leaving the roof.

Once Jason was also gone Damian looked at the direction Dick left in and followed. He needed to bring his brother back to them.

-/

Finally after around an hour of searching Damian stumbled upon Red X heading into a nearby bathroom. Hiding in the shadows Damian waited until someone emerged. It was no doubt Grayson despite how much he changed his looks. After years of being together he would recognize him anywhere. He would keep in the shadows for a while and see just the life Grayson made for himself.

Damian followed Dick to a nearby building and was about to make his appearance when he saw Roy appear.  
"What the hell" Damian muttered. If Roy knew where Grayson was all this time and didn't tell him, he would be pissed. Grumbling to himself Damian leaned into listen.

"Where have you been Leon" Roy asked

"You're the one to talk Roy, your also just getting in" Dick laughed back.

"Well I had work what's your excuse" Roy shot back.

"What said I need one" Dick shrugged "anyways I'm hungry feed me"

"Feed yourself"

"Ok but don't blame me if your pie goes missing" Dick smiled evilly.

Roy rolled his eyes and look in his wallet. "Fine ill treat you tonight"

"Thanks Roy but you don't have to"

"Oh ya I'm so sure you mean that" Roy laughed, "I think I starting to understand your personality."

Damian watched as both Roy and Dick left the area. Was Grayson truly happier without them around? He hadn't seen Grayson that happy since Bruce's death, he hadn't even seen him smile. Maybe they were just burdens to him, a memory of what happened to his father. Even as Red X he looked happier, well happy enough to piss Todd off anyways. But He couldn't take his brother away from this new found happiness he made for himself. But that didn't mean he would stop watching him. He will always protect his brother even from the shadows.

-/

Walking into the bar Dick looked around at the customers tonight seemed like a quiet night. There were only a few people around the room. After him and Roy left the apartment they went to go eat at the Bar where he was recently hired since he had to work in a few hours anyways.

"Bar or not" Delilah one of the waitresses ask "oh isn't that you Leon your early"

"Came to eat with my friend" Dick answered.

Honestly he hated Delilah she was such a controlling person who thought she was always right. Luckily he only had to work with her one day a week or he would have already quit. For some reason she had a thing for him and was constantly flirting all day and it was starting to piss him off. It wasn't your normal flirting but that annoying type that everyone hates. "I can't drink Delilah"

"I keep forgetting your only eighteen" Delilah sighs "Ok follow me."

Delilah leads them to an empty table and gives them the menu. Once she was gone Dick looked over to Roy. "So how was work today?"

"Boring didn't do much" Roy answers as he flipped the page of the menu.

"Oh I bet it's so hard working at a night club" Dick teased.

Roy shook his head and placed the menu down to look at Dick. "You know you remind me of someone."

"Who is that" Dick asked confused.

"A guy I know Jason Todd"

Of course he would say that, maybe being around Jason so much rubbed off on him. Heck maybe all his brothers rubbed off on him. "Oh"

"Ya he is a smart mouthed guy and we fight a lot but I don't hate him" Roy answered.

"Is this the guy whose brother is missing" Dick asked.

"That's him, he's going throw a hard time right now, and they haven't even found any leads yet"

Scratching his head and looking down Dick sighed. . "Maybe you should go hang out with him, it might cheer him up."

"He isn't the guy who likes company"

"Would you want to be alone at a time like this?"

Roy was silent for a second then shook his head. "No, maybe I will go talk to him."

Smiling to himself Dick leaned back in the chair. If he couldn't be there for his brother at least Roy could. Jason may be sad about him leaving right now but he would get over it like everyone else has. But even if they dislike him, he would never want them to be unhappy and suffer so he hopes that Roy will help him.

"Ready to order" Delilah asked stepping up to the table.

"Snapped from his thoughts Dick shot his head up in shock. "I…uh."

"You ok" Roy asked worriedly.

"Ya just spaced out there" Dick said trying to give a reassuring smile. "I'll have the hamburger."

"I'll have the same" Roy agreed as they handed their menus to Delilah.

Once Delilah was gone Dick let out a loud sigh and leaned back.

"Tell me what's bugging you" Roy asked "your acting weird."

"Some people I wanted to avoid found me tonight" Dick replied

"What"

"They didn't know it was me but…" Dick tailed off. "But it seems like they are already forgetting about me."

"Do you care for these people" Roy asked.

"Too much"

"Then what's holding you back" Roy asked talking a sip of his water.

"Myself, there are better off without me" Dick said softly but Roy heard.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry but I'm going to go for a walk" Dick muttered standing up.

"Wait" Roy yelled grabbing Dick's arm. "What with the change of attitude, you were so happy earlier."

Pulling his arm from Roy's grasp Dick sighed. "It's better if you don't get to close to me Roy. So stay away for your own good, I don't need you getting hurt because of me."

Stepping out of the Dinner Dick punched a nearby wall and slide to the ground. He had yet again let his feelings get the best of him and he almost made friends with Roy. Seeing his brothers reminded him of what happened because of him, what happened to Bruce. He can't allow himself to get swept into the fantasy of being cared about. He needed to remember he was alone, that he shouldn't get involved with anyone.

-/

Dick looked at the Bar and shook his head, it was now time for his shift and he hopped Roy had already gone home. He didn't want to deal with him right now. Opening the door, Dick smiled and headed to the back to get ready. Once he was done he went to the counter to serve.

"I see you came back"

Quickly looking to his right Dick frowned at the sight of the person he didn't want to see, Roy. "go home Roy."

"Not till you tell me what's going on with you."

"Well you will be sitting here awhile" Dick muttered angrily.

"You know I'm here for you" Roy replied.

"Well go find someone else to care about because I don't need your concern" Dick hissed.

"Leon" Roy said quietly.

"Roy please just leave it's for your own good"

"How is pushing me away for my own good" Roy yelled.

"Because you won't end up like my father" Dick yelled angrily.

Instantly regretting letting his anger get ahold of him Dick looked up at Roy to see a shocked face. "Wait…"

DGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Ok so it's up to you guys in weather Roy finds out yet or not, I'm still not sure if Roy should. It might be to early still. So please review and tell me what you guys think.


	7. Teen Titans

Oh god, fucking hell Dick chanted in his head as he looked at Roy's shocked face. How could he just go out and say that. What if he blew his cover already? He was trained by the fucking Batman, world's greatest detective and he couldn't keep one secret. Looking back up at Roy's face Dick did the only thing he could, he ran.

Slamming the door to his apartment Dick started to grab everything. He needed to get of here and fast. There was no way Roy didn't know his identity, unless he was stupid. Once all his stuff was packed Dick put it on the couch and looked at his Red X costume. Maybe he would go out right now he needed to blow off some steam.

Getting in his costume Dick flung his bag over his shoulder and jumped out the window. He heard somewhere that Block Buster had made an appearance today. Maybe he would use him, it would be a win, win situation. But the problem was that he had no idea where to even start looking for him.

Suddenly a huge explosion shock the area and Dick looked towards it. Well there is a great place to start Dick muttered to himself and sure enough it was Block Buster destroying everything in sight.

"Hey bloke head" Dick yelled towards villain.

"Who are you" Block Buster yelled charging towards him.

"Well at least you gave me a chance to explain" Dick teased flipping over the top of Block Buster.

"Honestly I don't care who you are because you're going down"

"Then why did you ask" Dick muttered dodging an attack. "Oh it's because you're stupid."

Block Buster growled and charged again towards Dick. "I'll make you regret ever being born."

"Oh too bad for you I already regret that" Dick muttered as he punched him in the stomach.

Block Buster coughed and staggered as he regained his composure. "Fine we will do this the hard way" he said as he pulled out a knife.

"Really a knife" Dick complained getting ready to attack but was stopped by a small voice.

"Mommy"

Dick quickly looked back to see a girl no older than three hiding by a bench right by him.

"No" Dick yelled as he covered the girl with his body and soon felt a sharp pain in his lower side.

"Shit you play dirty" Dick hissed as he moved the girl away from the danger area.

"Oh you're the Red X aren't you" Block Buster hissed "The one who took Buster out."

"Oh ya he wasn't that smart" Dick said rolling his eyes as he winced at the pain in his side.

Block Buster charged and grabbed Dick by the throat and pointed the knife at him. "Say hi to the Batman in the afterlife for me why you don't" he hissed in Dick's ear.

Anger soon filled Dick's vision and all he could see was Red and the next thing he knew his mind went blank.

-/

Damian looked over the fills yet again for the Red X and found nothing on him. Of course that would make sense saying he was fairly new. But since it was Grayson they really had nothing to worry about.

"Hey Damian come here" Jason yelled from upstairs.

Damian grumbled to himself as he put the papers down and walked out of the cave. "What Todd."

"Look at this" Jason said plainly as he turned up the TV.

This is coming to you live from Thrawn Park the TV announced and a video of the Red X appeared. It seems that the new hero is actually an antihero as we see him brutally beating Block Buster. The video continued as Dick kept punching Block Buster over and over again till both him and Block Buster were both covered in blood.

"He isn't a hero Damian" Jason sad interrupting the video.

"Shut up Todd" Damian growled "We don't know anything about him."  
"We don't need to know anything about him" Jason yelled back.

Damian twirled away from the TV and looked down at Jason. "You were once just like him" Damian yelled "so get off your high horse and follow me."

"You're not my boss" Jason yelled back.

"I swear to god Todd…" Damian began as he glared down at Jason.

"Ok I'm coming" Jason backed down slightly afraid of Damian's glare. He had never seen Damian that angry before. Why did he care about this Red X so much? Whatever the reason was he didn't like it and whoever this Red X was has to disappear for good.

-/

Red blood covered his hands as Dick continued to punch Block Buster over and over again.

"Stop"

Dick flinched and stopped punching Block Buster. What the hell happened, why he was covered in blood? But it wasn't his blood it was…

"What the hell kid" Jason yelled pulling Dick off of Block Buster. "You beat the crap out of him."

"I did…I…don't remember" Dick choked scared. He was no different than his parents right now.

Damian walked over and looked at Dick "What where you doing" he yelled

"I…I…" Dick stumbled. How could he do this to anyone no matter who they were?

"Answer me" Damian growled.

"I don't know" Dick muttered truthfully "My mind went black."

"Nice excuse kid" Jason hissed grabbing Dick by the arm and squeezing it hard.

Surprisingly, Dick felt nothing. He felt numb right now and his mind was a mess.

"I don't know who you are or your story but killing isn't the answer" Damian said lying. "If you continued he would have died."

"He would have died" Dick repeated to himself as he felt a drop of rain on his cheek.

"I have an idea" Damian said continuing. "You need guidance why don't you join the Teen Titans."

Looking up at his brothers as the rain now poured on him Dick frowned. His brother was asking him to join the team what did that mean. Did he want to take Red X in?

"Fine" Dick said quietly not fully understanding what he was saying.

"Damian" Jason yelled

"It's my choice Hood say out of it" Damian hissed. He was wrong to leave Dick alone, he was suffering a lot more then he realized. He doubted Grayson understands what's going on right now, because he looks like he is still in shock. But if he told him he knew his identity would he run away again. No he didn't wasn't to take that chance. For now this was enough.

"Welcome to the team" Damian said reaching out his hand. "I'll remind you of who you once were."

-/

Jason looked over at Red X who was now sleeping. As soon as they got to the car the kid passed out cold. He couldn't be no older then seventeen yet he was fighting crime that didn't feel right. He didn't like the idea of Dick fighting but he knew it was something he had to do. Then again he didn't look young at all, right now. Covered in blood and cuts he looked like a broken kid.

"We are here" Damian said snapping Jason from his thoughts.

Dick grumbled as he rubbed his eyes. They were at the tower why. Right Damian asked him to join the Teen Titans.

Once they were inside he could see everyone staring at him in shock.

"Oh my god is he hurt" Wally yelled as he ran up to them.

"I'm fine" Dick muttered.

"But the blood…" Wally stumbled.

"Not mine" Dick answered.

The room went silent as everyone backed away from Dick in fear.

"Who is he and why is he here" Tim finally said.

"He is the Red X and our new member" Damian answered.

"He is a villain" Jason muttered.

"He needs guidance" Damian hissed back and he lead Dick away from the crowd, already getting annoyed. "Don't let them bother you"

"Its fine" Dick said shuffling his feet.

"I'm going to talk to them, stay here" Damian muttered as he walked back towards the people.

Dick sighed and sat down in a nearby chair and buried his head. How could he act like that and beat Block Buster up that bad. It was almost like he was starting to become the person his parents wanted him to be. After years of avoiding this, how could he mess up so bad?

"Hey kid" a voice said.

Dick looked up to see Jason in front of him looking angry. He really didn't want to deal with Jason right now it would just make it worse. He hated hearing Jason talk to him like this.

"You had to be trained, by who" Jason finally asked.

"Yes and doesn't matter we don't talk anymore" Dick answered surprised by the question.

"What did he abandon you" Jason hissed

Dick shook his head slightly but didn't answer the question.

"I bet he did, if I were him I would have left you to" Jason added.

Dick looked up at Jason quickly in shock and fear. Did Jason really mean that? No wait he didn't know who he is. But does that make a difference.

Jason grabbed Dick by the color and pulled him up. "Get out of my life now."

As Jason throw Dick back down hard a sharp pain surrounded his body, he forgot about the stab wound from earlier. Soon his vision started to go black and he could hear voices and felt a pair of arms catch him as he fell and the last thought that went through his head was. "There is no escaping the depths of his living hell."


	8. Red X is getting on Jason

"Get out of my life now." Jason hissed as he throw Dick's body to the ground. The kid wasn't fit to be a hero and he wasn't meant to be on this team. Smirking to himself as Dick hit the floor Jason turned around to leave but was stopped by a loud gasp.

Turning around to see why the kid was making noise Jason gasped when he saw the kids eyes fluttering closed.

"What the hell kid, what's wrong with you" Jason hissed as he kneeled next to Dick and lifted his head. For some reason he looked like he was in pain. But that soon disappeared as he felt Dick go limp in his arms.

"Hey kid, wake up" Jason hissed shaking him. This game isn't funny."

When he got no response from him, Jason looked over him to find some wounds, but didn't find any till he got to his side. Lifting up his hands Jason cursed when he saw that it was covered in blood.

"Shit you were stabbed" Jason panicked "This isn't what I meant when I said get lost. Damian!"

Just a second later Damian came walking into the room, followed by Wally, Roy and Beast Boy.

"What's…?" Damian began but stopped when he saw Dick's unconscious form. "What happened" he hissed stepping over to the two.

"It looks like he was stabbed earlier" Jason muttered handing Dick over to Damian and getting up. "Make sure he is alright. I may hate him but I don't want to see him die." He muttered as he left the room.

Walking over to the living room, Jason sat down on the couch and cursed to himself. When Red X passed out his mind went back to the past for some reason. To the day Dick almost died because he was protecting him. That day is still his number one regret because he wasn't able to protect his brother. Speaking of Dick, where was he right now was he ok, did he have a place to sleep. He misses his brother so much and hopefully soon he would come home.

"What are you doing here" Tim asked coming into the room, holding two giant pizzas. "Where is everyone else?"

Grumbling to himself Jason slide down into the couch. "Stupid X got himself stabbed earlier so they are in the med bay. Who thought the kid, whoever it was wasn't very good. Everyone knows that you should never leave an injury like that alone."

"Is he ok" Tim asked worriedly.

"He will be fine. But even if he wasn't, he is not my problem" Jason snapped back.

Putting the pizza down, Tim walked in front of Jason and crossed his arms. "You know ever since Dick ran away you have become an ass." He hissed.

"That's just who I am."

"That's who you were" Tim hissed back. "You changed, you changed because Dick was there."

Jason stood up and walked closer to Tim and looked him in the eyes. "Ya and he isn't here is he"

"Don't tell me you blame Dick for running away. It wasn't his fault you know." Tim said quietly.

"Of course I don't blame him. I just…" Jason said taking a deep breath, "I miss my brother."

Tim sighed and looked away from Jason. "We all do Jason, but sometime soon our brother will return I promise."

-/

Damian watched as Jason left and let out a long sigh before looking back to his brother. It wasn't that bad, so it wasn't life threatening but it still needed to be treated. Grayson should have told them if he was injured, he knows better. But at the same time maybe he didn't. It was like the time Slade poisoned him and he didn't tell anyone until he was unable to keep it a secret anymore.

"Idiot always worrying about others before yourself" Damian muttered under his breath annoyed.

"What did you say" Wally asked "Is he alright?"

Damian shook his head remembering he wasn't alone and got up with Dick in his arms. "The wound isn't that bad but I still need to treat it." He muttered as he left the room without another word.

Once he was in the med bay Damian laid Dick down gently and pulled off his mask. When Grayson was like this he looked younger then he really was. He hated not being able to do anything for him. He was too absorbed in his own fears right now. Scared that he would lose his brother again if he told him he knew the truth.

Setting the mask down. Damian slowly started to take the costume off being careful of Grayson's injuries. When he was about to take the costume completely off Dick fell foreword on his chest breathing a little unevenly. Making sure Dick was ok first Damian finished un-dressing Dick and laid him back down and grabbed the medical equipment and started to stich the wound. Once it was closed he quickly put some spare clothes on him and put the mask back on and just in time because two seconds later Roy walked in.

"So is he ok" Roy asked leaning against the wall.

"He is fine" Damian grunted, he couldn't show too much emotion around Grayson or people would get suspicious and would find out he knows who he is.

"Well that's good" Roy said "hey I was thinking I should talk to Jason and try to cheer him up."

Damian grabbed Dick in his arms bridal style and looked at Roy surprised. Roy and Jason were like friendly enemies and honestly that came from nowhere. "That doesn't sound like you."

Roy sighed and scratched the back of his head. "My old roommate, the one that disappeared gave me some good advice."

Damian looked down at Dick then back at Roy but stayed silent.

"He said that I should go be a friend to Jason, and that it sounded like he need someone to be there for him mostly. Said that would I want to be alone if I were in his shoes."

Damian sighed and shifted Dick in his arms. "Good idea" he said plainly before heading to Dick's new room and placing him on the bed.

Honestly Grayson he thought to himself. I know what you were thinking, you thought that if you couldn't be there at least Roy could. But let me tell you Roy isn't the one Jason needs, he needs you, we all do.

-/

The sunlight streamed through the window as Dick opened his eyes. It looked like he was in a bedroom, was this his bedroom? But why was he here. Getting up Dick winced at the pain in his side. Oh that's why. Wait my mask Dick thought as he felt his face to feel the mask still in place. Thank god its still there, but these clothes.

Jumping off the bed despite the pain Dick looked around. Who undressed him did one of his brothers Dick thought embarrassed. Looking at the clock Dick sighed realizing it was only five am, everyone was probably still asleep. Maybe he could go look in their database for some information about the villains.

Walking to the door and out of the room Dick decided to go down to the main computer. Slade taught him how to be an expert hacker so he should be able to get in easily. Sitting down at the table Dick started to type.

"What are you doing?"

Quickly turning around Dick came face to face with his brother Tim. Who wasn't looking happy that he was hacking the computer but who would be. But it took a lot to take Tim mad so something else musty be bugging him.

"He is being nosy"

Dick yet again turned to the voice to see Jason and Damian walking into the tower. What in the world where they doing here so early. Jason and Damian never came to Teen Titan tower anymore and it was like they couldn't stay away now, lucky him.

"I was not being nosy" Dick snapped back.

"Oh and you were just hacking the computer for fun" Jason sneered

"Great it seems like you were really worried for me" Dick hissed "by the way I'm fine."

"I don't give a crap. You could die right now and I wouldn't care" Jason shouted

"Well you remember you said that" Dick hissed "Because I promise you will regret it later."

"What are you going to do fight me" Jason laughed crossing his arms.

"Trust me I don't need to Hood. Just remember that there is a person behind this mask."

"Who cares when are you leaving" Jason hissed.

"Right now" Dick grunted back.

"What" Jason said quietly shocked.

"To train" Dick added smirking

"I hate you" Jason said growling. "Trust me everyone does."

"Ok that's enough" Damian yelled annoyed. These two were acting like children right now. Honesty at this point Todd was only hurting himself. Man wait till he finds out who the Red X is and that he told his most important person to die.

"You're to hurt" Damian finally said.

"And Hood is not that bright but that doesn't stop him from thinking" Dick shot back.

"Why I out to…" Jason began but was cut off by Damian.

"Fine but only sparing and not that much" Damian said. "Oh and Jason you are his partner."

"There is no way I'm fighting him" Jason shot back.

"Scared ill beat you" Dick laughed.

"Oh it's on" Jason growled.

Ten minutes later Dick, Jason, Tim and Damian were all in the training room. Dick against Jason and Damian against Tim.

"Remember what I said Hood, he is hurt so both of you go easy" Damian hissed.

"Whatever" Jason grumbled getting into a fighting position "let's begin"

Once the fight began, to say he was surprised was an understatement. The kid knew every move he was about to make. It was like he could ready his mind or something, it was weirding him out. Even the villain were not this good. As Jason threw another punch, Dick smiled and caught it without any problem.

"Ok that's enough" Damian said after fifteen minutes of sparing. "We don't need to collapse again."

Jason nodded and backed away from Dick before looking at Damian confusion written on his face.

"So who won" Tim asked

"I did" Dick muttered.

"Hood lost" Tim gasped.

"The kid knew every move I was going to make" Jason protested "How is that even possible."

"He was trained by the best" Damian said "I bet."

"You bet huh" Jason repeated rolling his eyes.

"Like he said I was trained by the best" Dick repeated, "I was trained by more than one person actually."

"Who were you trained by then" Jason asked curious.

"Like I said before we don't talk anymore and the other people who trained me are uh dead" Dick muttered quietly. "Look stop asking questions, it's for your own good." He said as he left the training area.

"Who the hell is this kid" Jason shouted, "He's getting on my nerves."

"Everyone gets on your nerves" Tim said smirking.

"Oh shut up" Jason hissed as he also left the room. The kid did bug him, he was one big mystery and honestly he wanted him out of his life. But he didn't have time for that right now, he needed to find Dick, He was way more important than some smart ass kid.


	9. Freeze

Dick sighed and laid down on his bed it had been a long week. After he injury got better a few days ago, Damian had been training everyone like crazy. But he could complain he needed to train more anyways but it was still tiring. But he had to admit it was a stupid idea to join this team but there was no backing out now. It's funny because no matter how hard he tried to get away from his brothers they still managed to find him, even though they still didn't know it was him.

Digging through his bag, Dick felt around till his hand landed on a picture and he pulled it out. It was a picture from his last birthday. Everyone looked happy, Jason was smile and even Damian was trying to smile at least. Then there was Bruce who had his arms around all four of them.

Sighing Dick ran his fingers gently on the picture and looked at Bruce.

"Why would you leave Bruce" Dick said holding back tears "How could you leave me."

No he couldn't start thinking about him right now, it would only get him depressed.

"X" a voice yelled as a knock sounded throughout the room.

"What' Dick grunted annoyed, man cant he be alone for like two minutes.

"There is a new mission come on"

Grumbling as he pushed his bag under his bed, Dick opened the door and looked at Damian. Man his brother looked so much like his father it wasn't funny.

"Let's go" Damian said plainly as he turned to leave.

Rolling his eyes Dick followed Damian without a word. His brother didn't look like he was in a good mood and one thing he has learned from living with him was that Damian was scary when he was angry. Well he was scary when he does something stupid, but that was just Damian's way of caring

When they reached the living room, Dick could see the people who were coming. Surprisingly it was Jason, Damian, Roy and Wally. Of course it had to be the people he didn't want to go with.

"Ok todays mission can become dangerous" Damian said stepping in front of the group as a picture of Freeze can up on the screen. "Freeze was recently release not long ago after he attempted to kill one of our own years ago but he is already making trouble."

Dick filched at the mention of Freeze's name and looked down to his stomach area. He remembered that day clearly, even though the pain disappeared a long time ago, he still feels it sometimes it was weird.

"You ok X" Wally said leaning over to him. Dick looked up to see that everyone's eyes were on him.

"Are we going" Dick asked impatiently, ignoring the question and looked over to Jason. "Hood over here is going to blow a fuse if we don't leave."

"Hood calm down" Roy said quietly.

"I am calm" Jason growled back.

Damian rolled his eyes and looked over the team once more. This was the first mission Dick was going on in the Teen Titans as Red x so he made sure just to bring people he knows. That's meant that the team consist of Roy, Wally, Jason and him. He had invited Tim to do but he said he needed to go on another mission with Beast Boy, Starfire and the rest. So basically it worked out but he really had no choice in who came on this mission saying they were the only ones left not on a mission.

Dick nodded his head and pushed his way past the group. Man this was just getting better and better, his life really did suck.

-/

"Ok Hood and X you guys take the west side and we will take the East" Damian said quietly. They had underestimated how many goons were going to there and they were outnumbered so their best move was a surprise attack. Looking over to Dick worriedly Damian sighed, maybe this wasn't such a good idea to bring Jason and Dick along this mission after what happened years ago. But right now they were short numbered and Freeze had to be taken down.

'Wait" Dick said as he looked over at Jason who seemed really angry. No matter how his brother treated him lately, he still loved him and at this rate Jason was going to get himself killed. Walking over to Jason Dick help out his hand. "Give me your hand."

"I don't want to hold you're…" Jason started to yell but Dick just sighed and grabbed Jason's hand roughly.

There was an old ritual his parents taught him. Luckily Jason wouldn't know, but he would and that would give him some peace at mind. With this ritual he would know if Jason was hurt or dead.

It was a really old ritual not many knew of because Slade and his parents kept it hidden because no one else could use it. He was the only one supposedly because he had Logo's within him.

"Let go" Jason said jerking his hand away but Dick just gripped harder and looked Jason straight in the eyes before chanting the words.

Chanting the ritual softly Dick continued to grip Jason's hand only the ritual was done.

Jason continued to pull his hand to no avail. "Let go" Jason yelled as he finally got free. "What the hell kid?"

Dick smiled as the ritual finished and shrugged his shoulders before heading to where they were supposed to go. There were still many things he hadn't told anyone about his past and what happened or what Logos was capable of. The power was still inside him and started to slowly awaken over the last few years but nothing major.

"Are you coming" Dick muttered as he jumped off the building.

"I hate this kid" Jason yelled as he soon followed after.

"You know in a way those two get along" Roy laughed. "Hood usually ignored everyone, but with X he get mad at him."

"Man you have no idea" Damian muttered quietly as he walked away.

Dick stopped and looked at the front door and looked around for any goons, surprisingly there were none meaning that they were all inside.

"Can't you wait" Jason yelled jumping down next to him.

"I could of but I didn't" Dick shot back.

"Let's go" Jason hissed angrily

Dick nodded as Jason kicked in the door and they were soon surrounded by goons and freeze,

"Who are you, I don't know you" Freeze yelled

Dick rolled his eyes and laughed. "I've heard that one before. It doesn't matter who I am because I'm taking you down."

"I wouldn't be so sure, you see I've upgraded since last time Hood" Freeze smiled looking at Jason. "Were is the little bird that I almost killed last time, was he too scared to face me."

Jason growled and ran after Freeze.

"Hood Calm down" Dick yelled running after Jason but was stopped by some goons. "Move" he yelled as he throw some X's at them.

"You have no right to talk about my brother" Jason yelled punching Freeze.

'Oh don't I" Freeze laughed pushing a button as a giant robot appeared.

"Shit not again" Jason yelled as a robot similar to the one from years ago appeared.

Dick punched out the last goon holding him and froze in his tracks. Oh God, not the robot that thing was evil. Pushing his way past the goons Dick started making his way to Jason.

Jason stepped back scared as past memories flooded his mind. He then started backing away from the robot slowly. But he was soon captured by two goons who snuck up on him and held own. "Let me go."

"No can do Hood, but it is funny you are going down the same way you did last time" Freeze laughed as the robot pointed his gun towards Jason and powered up. "But this time there is no Robin to save you."

Jason thrashed around trying to get free as more goons held him down. Knowing it was useless Jason closed his eyes.

"Goodbye Red hood" Freeze laughed as a huge Ice spear released its self from the robots body "I finally get to take you down this time." Snow started to swirl around the robots body and just like a replay the spear was released.

"Jason no" Dick yelled as he watched to spear be released and he pushed his way past the last goon and covered Jason with his body.

"What" Jason said reopening his eyes? "What did you say?"

Jason looked over gasped and picked Dick up to look at his injury. His whole arm was covered in blood and the spear was implanted in his shoulder, oh god it was happening again.

"Kid wake up hey." Jason yelled "Why did you save me."

Dick smiled and hissed in pain. "I c…couldn't allow you to get hurt Jay."

"How do you know my name' Jason yelled panicking as he felt Dick's body go limp in his arms and panicked.

"Grayson" a panicked voice yelled as Jason turned around to see Damian, Wally and Roy running towards him.

Numbly looking back at the limp figure Jason gasped and took of the Red X's mask. Oh god it was his brother, Red X was Dick

DGDGDGDG

I'm sorry about how fast this chapter went but I felt Jason needed to know who Dick was to get this story going. It's no fun when Jason isn't caring and the Bat brothers aren't together, but after this story it should slow down.

Please Review


	10. moving on

"How could you be so reckless?!"

"Where you even thinking at all, he could have been killed."

"How many times does Grayson have to almost die for you to Understand?"

Jason lowered his head avoiding his brother's gaze. Damian was furious right now, but he couldn't blame him. Dick was hurt because of him yet again and not knowing it was him wasn't an excuse.

"I wasn't thinking, my mind went blank." Jason stuttered because for once he was terrified of Damian.

"You were not thinking" Damian roared "no Grayson wasn't thinking when he almost killed, you were letting your anger control you yet again."

"I'm sorry just let me see him please" Jason stumbled.

"No" Damian growled "For now go to your room."

"But I need to…" Jason began but was cut off by Damian.  
"Now" Damian yelled pointing to the door.

Jason lowered his head further before looking at the med bay doors again before shaking his head. Damian was right, right now he needed to clear his head. It was all his fault Dick ended up like this again, it was almost like a repeat of last time.

"I didn't know it was him" Jason began

"Should that make a difference" Damian hissed

"Wait" Jason shouted just realizing something "You knew."

'Of course I knew who you think I am" Damian with less anger

"You knew and you never told me" Jason yelled "you know how much I was suffering."

"He was suffering more Todd. He needed to find his way back and this wasn't something we could force."

"I would have kept quiet if you told me" Jason began "I said…horrible things to him."

Damian shook his head and looked at Jason. "He will forgive you."

"I said I wished he would die Damian" Jason shouted pulling at his hair. "I told him that I would leave him, I told him to get out of my life. Oh god, I hurt him Damian I hurt him bad."

"Jason…" Damian said reaching for Jason's shoulder.

"Don't fucking touch me" Jason yelled slapping Damian's hand away and backing up. "I need to be alone" he clenched heading for the door.

The one person he wanted to protect, the one person that he swore to never hurt again he did hurt. He alone brought Dick's fear to life, the fear of being alone. How was he ever going to make this right, he knew Dick would forgive him but how could he ever forgive himself.

Opening the door Jason came face to face with Roy and frowned but continued to walk until Roy stopped him.

"Jason I need to tell you something" Roy began.

"Not now" Jason said in defeat.

"Yes now it's important" Roy said as he dragged Jason to an empty room.

"Before I begin let me say I just figured it out" Roy stumbled.

"What"

Roy took a deep breath and clenched his fist. This wasn't a bad thing well it wasn't his fault so he had to just say it, like ripping off a band aid.

"The roommate I had that disappeared that was Dick" Roy said fast enough to make Wally jealous.

"What" Jason shouted "You also knew where he was!"

"No I didn't know it was him" Roy almost yelled back but kept his calm. "But that's not what I wanted to tell you, it was something he said before he disappeared, well before he joined the Teen Titans"

"Which was"

"He was happy for a while but then I'm guessing you showed up and he closed himself off again. Im thinking that seeing you reminded him of what happened to Bruce. He ended up losing it one day and yelling at me that I had to get away from him of I would end up like his father." Roy finished.

"I know he blames himself" Jason began.

"but you never realized how much he was hurting" Roy said quietly "look I know you regret the things you did to him but he needs you Jason, don't leave him alone gain when he needs you the most." He finished as he patted Jason's shoulder and left the room.

-/

Dick mentally cursed himself as he felt himself coming conscious. His whole body was sore, can't he go one month without getting hurt.

"Why does it feel like I was hit by Freeze again" Dick muttered

"Because you were idiot" Damian said slightly laughing.  
Dick jumped at the voice and opened his eyes not realizing anyone else was in the room. Wait if Damian was being all nice then that meant he knew who he was and that meant everyone else did to.

"Dami" Dick shouted surprised "what's going on."

Damian rolled his eyes and sat at the end of the bed and looked at Dick. Somehow his brother always seemed to get himself hurt. He didn't know whether to be impressed or mad at him, he did save Todd but he got himself injured at the same time. Man it was hard being the oldest.

"Do you know what you did yesterday" Damian growled under his breath. No he wasn't going to let Grayson off easily this time. He had put himself in to much danger for them already and it needed to stop.

Dick scratched his head and looked around. "Well we were fighting freeze and the…" Dick began but stopped. "Jason where is he, is he ok!"

"Todd is fine, he just needs some time a lone right now." Damian said as he combed his hair with his fingers. "Right now are talking about you."

"I'm fine Dami, it's just a shoulder wound" Dick said as he started to get off the bed.

"LAY DOWN" Damian shouted and to his surprise Dick obeyed. "DO you understand how reckless you were back there, you could have almost died!"

"But I…"

"Fine you saved Todd and I'm glad he is ok but what about you. Can't you think of yourself for one minute?"

"Just listen I was thinking about what was best for you" Dick began but stopped when he realized something. Damian knew, he knew before now that he was Red X. That's why he let him join the team so willingly and stuck around him so much.

"That's the problem. You always think about others before yourself and because of that you never realized how much it affected us when you left." Damian shouted cutting off Dick from his thoughts.

"Dami I'm sorry I didn't think about that" Dick said lowering his head.

"Todd became detached to everyone and stopped at nothing to find you. I went crazy looking for you." Damian said taking a deep breath to calm, himself. He was getting to angry right now and yelling wouldn't hemp anyone. "You need to understand, you're the one who holds us all together. You helped us overcome our demons and made us better people. So once in your life just…let us be there for you."

Dick sighed and scouted closer to Damian and placed a hand on his leg. "I'm sorry for running away. Honestly I realized how wrong I was when I was about to kill Block Buster. I also need you guys."

"Why didn't you tell us then" Damian said quietly.

"I was but…" Dick began but was cut off by the door opening and Jason came through with his head down.

"Jason" Dick said quietly.

Jason looked up surprised and smiled slightly before lowering his head again. "H…Hey."

Dick frowned at Jason but decided to not press the matter and looked back to Damian.

"I'm waiting for an answer" Damian muttered.

"An Answer for what" Jason decided to ask.

"As in why he didn't tell us who he was. He said he was going to but…but why Grayson."

Dick scooted away from Damian and put his hands in his lap, he couldn't tell him now, not with Jason in the room. He didn't want to hurt Jason more then he already has. "I'll tell you later."

"Tell me now" Damian demanded "If you're worried about Todd, don't be."

Looking up at Jason Dick could see the sadness in his eyes and flinched. He could tell him, he couldn't say that he was the reason he decided to keep quiet. It would ruin Jason, hurt him a lot. "I'm sorry I can't."

Damian sighed and looked to Jason, obviously saying to do something about this. Jason understood and hesitated for a minute before walking closer to Dick. When he was in front of him he looked at the sling that Dick's right hand was in.

"Look don't hold back on my account. If you hold everything in it will soon eat you away" Jason said quietly.

"Look who is talking" Dick said looking at Jason "Why don't you tell me how your feeling."

Sighing and getting of the bed Damian looked at his two brothers. "Why don't I leave and let you two work this out. But I will want answers later." He said as he headed for the door.

"Hey Dami" Dick said stopping Damian as he got to the door. "How long have you known."

"Since red X appeared" Damian said smiling "I'm your brother kid and no matter where you go I will find you." He said as he opened the door and left.

"Thank you" Dick said quietly as Damian left the room. Once Damian was gone Dick looked up to Jason and patted the bed signaling Jason to sit down next to him. Hesitating for a second Jason took a deep breath and sat down but lowered his head avoiding eye contact. After around ten minutes of silence Jason finally spoke.

"I'm sorry for getting you hurt again" Jason muttered.

"This isn't your fault."

"It is my fault" Jason said with more anger "Just like last time it was my fault."

"Look last time we were both in the wrong. I shouldn't have gone off by myself and this time I don't blame you either."

"Well you should."

"Why should I Jay. So that you could feel bad about yourself some more. I forgive you, so why don't you forgive yourself."

"I can't not after the things I said…I told you…I told you that I would leave you, I told you to die."

"Honestly if I said that didn't hurt I would be lying. Those words did hurt me a lot and honestly I almost lost it. But that is in the past, I need you Jason just as much as you need me, so please don't leave me." Dick said

Jason finally looked up at Dick. "I would never leave you. No matter what I did or anyone else Birdy."

"Then remember that. The past is the past so let's move on. If you can't for yourself them for me please."

"OK I'll try for you, but I honestly can't forgive myself that easily. You were the last person I wanted to hurt."

Dick smiled and shifted on the bed wincing at the pain in his arm. "That's all I'm asking for."

"I'm the reason you didn't tell us you were Red X aren't I" Jason finally asked and Dick nodded.

"Forget it Jason. We have been through too much together to let this stop us." Dick said smiling

Jason nodded and frowned when he saw Dick yawn. "Tired, why don't you go to sleep?"

Shaking his head Dick let out another yawn and slumped into Jason some. HE didn't even realize how tired he was until just now. "No I want to stay with you."

Shaking his head Jason got up and picked Dick up laying him back on the hospital bed and then laid down next to him. "I'll be right here, I won't leave you I promise." As Jason watched Dick fall asleep, he looked at his sleeping face and for once since Bruce's death he smiled.

-/

Damian rolled his eyes and looked at the clock on the wall. Right now everyone was watching some stupid movie that who knows why they made it. Deciding that he was tortured enough Damian got up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going Wing" Tim asked also getting up from the couch.

"To check on Hood and X" Damian said quietly.  
"I'll go to" Tim said also heading for the door. Once they were out of the room Tim spoke again. "I'm a terrible brother you know, he was with us for a month at least and I never realized."

"I'm surprised you didn't. You're the first to notice these things." Damian commented as they got to the door and opened it.

Looking inside Damian mentally smiled at the sight. Dick laid in the hospital bed engulfed in Jason's arms sleeping.

"How is he" Tim asked poking his head around Damian

Damian closed the door and turned around trying to hide a smile. This damn kid turned him into a softy but he wasn't going to complain. He finally had someone he wanted to protect, someone that he could never live without and that for him was enough. "You know what Drake everything will be just fine."


	11. the calm

The sunlight streamed through the single window in the hospital room, waking Jason up from his slumbered thoughts. It had to be at least noon because it was quiet around and in the morning it was usually noisy in the tower. That was because Beast Boy and Wally usually argued over the remote and Roy comes in to get free food. Stretching his arms as he rolled over, Jason smiled at the sight of his sleeping brother. It has been awhile since he was about to watch his brother sleep like this and seeing him right now brought him comfort reassuring him that his brother was there with him.

Being careful not to touch Dick's injuries Jason pulled his arm out from Dick's head and sat up. Swinging his legs over the bed Jason made his way to the sink in the corner. He couldn't leave right now since he already assured his brother that he would be there when he woke up and with everything that has happened he didn't want to break that promise. He was lucky enough to get a second chance and he didn't plan to blow it. Just like Dick said he had to move on, despite what happened and what he said. The memory's and pain that he felt after learning what he said to his brother would always be with him and honestly he could never forgive himself but he wasn't going to allow it to control his life.

If there was one thing that Dick thought him was that life will move on and it would get better. If he was the same person he was before he met Dick then he would have said those things without thinking or even caring who he said it to. But having him around changed him into a better person. Maybe after Dick left he changed into the person he was before they met. Actually that is what happened he changed back into his old self, they all did. Tim became withdrawn and throw himself in his work, he became anger and violent and Damian when he didn't know Dick was Red X cut off all emotions.

"Jason" Dick mumbled as he rubbed his eyes with sleep. "What time is it?"

Jason smiled and made his way back to the bed and sat down next to Dick. "It's around noon, you sleepy head."

"How long have you been up?" Dick asked

"Hours."

"Really"

"No I just woke up" Jason laughed rubbing Dick's hair.

Rolling his eyes Dick got up and swung his legs off the bed. "I missed you Jay."

"I missed you to birdy" Jason said smiling "and I'm sorry again for what I did."

"What can I say you can't live without me?" Dick laughed as he got off the bed.

"Smart ass" Jason muttered holding back a smile. "Let's go get lunch."

Nodding his head Dick followed Jason out of the room and into the kitchen. When they got there he was surprised to see everyone at the table waiting.  
"Uh why are you all waiting" Dick asked confused.

"Well hothead over here made us wait" Beast Boy declared crossing his arms.

"Well I heard Hood get up and assumed they were coming." Damian said glaring at Beast Boy.

"Oh well thanks" Dick said as he and Jason sat down in the empty chairs. "Let's eat."

Tim nodded his head, smiling softly and handed Jason and Dick a plate, sitting it on the table with a soft thud before turning back to his own food.

When they started eating everything was quiet at first, even Wally wasn't talking. Which was new for him because it seemed like he never stopped talking. Shaking his head Dick went pay to his plate and began eating. It was hard to eat with his left hand, almost impossible. Every time he went to pick up his food with his fork he ended up dropping it. At this rate he was just going to give up and starve.

"Need help" Jason asked looking over at Dick and seeing how much trouble he was having.

"I can feed my self-thank you very much" Dick said quietly but cursed when the food fell of his fork.

"Ok so you were all I hate you before now you act like you have known each other forever" Beast boy said

"Friend Beast Boy is right, what happened one your last mission. You have all been weird since you came back" StarFire agreed

"I think they are worried about X's shoulder. I saw him after he got hit" Wally said chewing his food." Hood was crying."

"Shut up" Jason shouted punching Wally in the arm.  
Dick sighed realizing that the only people who knew who he was, was his brothers and Roy. "Sorry guys"

"Sorry for what" Wally asked confused.

"He is my brother" Jason said beating him to it "he is robin, was Robin."

"What" Everyone yelled dropping their forks.

"That's messed up" Beast Boy said looking not at Dick but Jason "you said some harsh stuff to your brother here Hood."

"Thanks for reminding me" Jason said glaring at everyone.

Sighing and setting down his fork Damian stood up. "Everyone shut up, he was Robin and he is here. Get used to it."

"Speaking of Robin" Tim began "what happens now. Are you going to continue as Red X or go back to being Robin?"

"That's a good question" Dick answered "I'm not sure yet."

"Well give it some thought" Jason added "ill approve no matter what you chose. Just remember that Red X doesn't have a good reputation."

"Good point. I'll think about it some." Dick ended as he looked down at his plate and decided to give up.

"Here" Jason declared grabbing Dick's fork.

"I can feed my…ump" Dick was cut off when Jason shoved the fork in Dick's mouth. "Self."

"Hood that wasn't funny" Dick said growing embarrassed. Man was Jason really depressed yesterday. Did he really hide his identity? Everything was going back to normal by way too fast for him. "I'm not a baby."

"You're my baby brother" Jason teased handing Dick back his fork.

"Hey isn't X the youngest one here" Roy asked coming to realize something. "You lied about you age." He yelled without thinking.

"So what" Dick smirked "I added a few years."

Licking his lips Damian rolled his eyes at the two and looked over when he heard someone get up. "Where are you guys going?"

"As fun as it is listening to you, we have better things to do" Wally said.

Nodding his head without saying a word Damian watched as everyone left the room, leaving only Tim, Jason, Damian, Roy and Dick.

"I think they got annoyed with us" Dick said laughing.

"No they were annoyed with you" Roy said back but suddenly grew serious. "So is everyone ok now."

Dick frowned at the question and looked down. "Honestly I'm halfway there, I understand that Bruce's death wasn't completely my fault and I'm moving on. But there is still part of me that blames myself."

"It wasn't your fault at all" Damian said speaking up. "Mother was insane and even without you she would have found him."

Dick shook his head and squirmed in his seat. He still couldn't just not blame himself. No matter what they said he knew he played a part in Bruce's death and that enough caused him enough guilt. But he could allow that to control him, he needed to be there for his brothers and he knew that now. Running away didn't solve anything, it just brought more trouble. All his life he ran away from his problems. After his parents faked their death, he ran away to Bruce. When Slade came back he tried to ignore it and after Bruce died he just plain ran away, but not anymore.

"Look I'm not going to run away anymore. Its time I face my problems and overcome them. Talia must be brought down before she can do any more damage" Dick finally said.

"Yes Mother will have to be found. She can be a major threat if she wants to be" Damian agreed. "But we will do it together."

Nodding his head, Dick smiled and looked at his brother. No matter what happened it was going to be alright, because they were together and that was all that mattered.

Dgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdg

Ok so there are a few options for Dick's new identity

He can continue being Red X

He can go back to Robin

Damian could be take on the mantle of Batman and Dick could take on NIghtwing

Not sure what one I want to do yet so please Review on what you would like to see.


	12. Home sweet home

"I've decided" Dick said as he sat on the couch next to Damian.

Damian looked over confused but motioned for him to continue.

"I decided to stay as Red X."

That's what he meant, Damian thought looking at his brother. "How did you come up with that?"

"I need to make my own path and becoming Red X is the only way besides I can't go wearing bright colors and tights all the time." Dick teased.

"Guess that's true" Damian agreed.

Shuffling his feet on the ground, Dick looked around the room. Everyone else was still sleeping because it was early in the morning. Damian usually was the first one up, usually getting up at 6 or sometimes 5. But something seemed off about his brother today, he was acting distant from him but he knew if he asked Damian what was wrong he wouldn't say anything.

"When are we going back to the manor" Dick asked breaking the silence.

"Today."

"Ok well I am going to um…" Dick stumbled getting up and leaving without finishing his sentence. His brother obviously wanted to be alone right now. Maybe it was his mother that was bothering him, it was almost the date of her supposal death. The day he supposedly killed her. That means that he was thinking about her, about Bruce and he didn't need him there for that. Seeing him right now probably reminded him that his father was gone.

Dick sighed and looked up, what was he going to do now. Everyone was still asleep. Maybe he would go train some before everyone wakes up. He may not be able to go all out because of his injury but he could still needed to become stronger not just for himself but so that he could also protect the ones around him.

Making his way to the training room, Dick smiled when he caught sight of his personal room. Each member had a special room for training that fit them best. His of course was an acrobatic section, with a bunch of different things. But this was Robin's room, Red X's room was never made because they didn't have time.

Jumping on the bar Dick balanced and started walking. This was easy for him, despite hating his parents they did do some good for him. Both them and Slade did teach them half of what he knows. Jumping off the end of the bar Dick went and closed the door and locked it before taking off his mask. One thing he hated about this outfit was the mask, a big mistake on his part.

He decided to practice for another hour before a knock was heard on the door. Panting from exhaustion Dick went over and grabbed his mask before making his way to the door and opening it.

"What are you doing" Jason asked leaning on the wall.

"Well I'm training if you couldn't tell" Dick snapped back.

"Calm down there birdy, I was just asking" Jason said throwing his hands up. "Besides your arm is still hurt. Heck it's still in a sling."

Dick muttered a small apology. He didn't mean to snap at Jason it just happened. But with how shaky things are right now, it was best to play it safe.

"So I see your up" Dick smirked.

"I'm taking that as a compliment" Jason said rolling his eyes "anyways Damian said to meet up in the living room. I think we are heading back to the mansion."

"Ok ill meet you there in a minute let me clean up first" Dick said as Jason nodded and left the room.

Once Jason was gone, Dick made his way to the middle of the room and started to put everything away. But stopped when there was a pain in his head and a voice…

It's not over. It's not over.

Falling to his knees Dick clenched his head as the pain passed and the voices disappeared.

"It's not over" he repeated out loud. "What's not over?"

Suddenly a pain on his side made Dick wince. He knew that pain, this was Jason's pain. He must have pissed Damian off somehow. Clearing his head Dick got up, ignoring the uneasiness inside him. He would wait to tell his brothers until it was necessary. Maybe it wasn't anything, but knowing his luck it was. He just hoped it wasn't Talia controlling him. It was the only explanation there was she was the only one left who knows how to control him.

"Grayson get a move on" he heard Damian yell from outside the door.

Rolling his eyes Dick picked the last of his mess up and opened the door. All three of his brothers were there waiting for him.

Looking at Jason Dick smirked at the defeated look on his face. "Jay don't make people angry. What did you do this time?"

"I did nothing" Jason shot back almost too quickly.

"He mouthed off to Damian like always" Tim replied smirking at Jason's glare. "Wait how did you know Jason did something."

"When isn't Jason pissing someone off" Dick laughed.

"Good point."

Damian glared at Tim before speaking "we are going back home." He said as he left the room.

"Anyone know why the demon is so pissed" Jason asked.

"It's today" Dick muttered uneasily.

"The day I supposedly killed his mother."

"Oh that means he is just remembering her and everything" Jason commented.

"Why doesn't he just stop thinking about her, she isn't dead" Tim commented.

"Memories can't be easily forgotten" Dick said "even if they weren't real."

-/

Leaning against the window, Dick took a deep breath as the manor appeared. It's been awhile since he has been home, but at this moment home didn't feel like home, not without Bruce.

Damian looked back at Dick as he put the car in park at the manor. But quickly looked back front and took off his seatbelt.  
"I'm so doing something about that hair" Jason said looking at Dick's hair.

Rolling his eyes Dick unbuckled and stepped out of the car, throwing his bag over his good shoulder. He noticed Damian staring at him but shrugged it off and started walking to the door. But was stopped when Damian grabbed his bag and took it.

"Your still injured let me take it" Damian said as he started walking but looked back at Dick "Don't take my mood personal, it isn't your fault."

Dick nodded his head and held his hand out to Damian.

"What" he asked confused?

"Take it" Dick said handing him a piece of candy.  
"Candy really" Damian said surprised "I'm not a child."

"Just shut up and take it" Dick muttered it will make you feel better.

Damian looked at Dick for a second before nodding and accepting the candy before walking away. His brother never seemed to surprise him. Does he honestly think candy will solve this and make him feel better? Damian looked down at the candy and smiled.

Smiling as his brother walked to the door, Dick soon followed. Once they were inside Dick sat down on the couch and looked at the familiar scenery.

"It's nice to be home huh" Tim said sitting in the chair next to him.

"He is just happy h gets to see my face every day again" Jason teased sitting next to Dick.

"No one wants to see your face every day Todd" Damian muttered sitting down.

Jason faked like he was shot and then rolled his eyes. "I'm hurt Damian."

"I'm only stating the truth" Damian said.

"I see you're feeling better" Tim said looking at Damian.

Dick laughed and sat up more. But decided not to say anything.

"Shut up" Damian growled.

"Anyways what now" Dick said changing the subject.

"Well we will wait to go on patrol until you are healed" Damian said letting a sigh of relief out as Dick changed the subject.

"You can go without me" Dick said surprised.

"You really think Jason will leave you alone" Tim laughed.

Looking over at his brother he could see Tim was right. Ever since Jason found out who he was he has stuck to him like glue. Even now, he didn't think Jason knew the meaning of personal space because he was sitting so close to him.

"Anyways I took the week off from fathers work and Tim is on winter break right now from college so I was thinking we could go do something together" Damian said.

"Hmm like what" Dick asked a little happy. They never went out to outings or did stuff and in the Wayne household that was rare.

"We could go to the movies" Jason suggested.

"Next."

"Bowling." Tim said.

"Next. Jason sucks."

Damian looked around before picking up a paper and handing it to Dick. "I'm not sure about this but I thought you might want to go."

Dick grabbed the paper from Damian and frowned. On the front page in bold letters read Haley's circus in Gotham.

"The circus" Dick muttered without thinking.

"As in Haley's circus. Is that a good idea Damian?" Jason asked.

"Yes lets go" Dick said looking up.

What" Both Tim and Jason said surprised.

"Thank you Damian" Dick said handing him back the paper.

He knew what Damian was thinking. After his parents faked their death he hasn't stepped foot in the circus but now he had to. The only way he would truly get over his past was to go back, back to where it all started. Back to the day he met his brothers, when he met Bruce. He told himself that he wasn't going to run away anymore, he needed to move on from his past and this was the first step to doing that.


	13. Haly's circus

Taking a deep breath and stepping forward, Dick looked at the huge sign that appeared before him. Haly's circus it read. Maybe he was wrong to come back here, maybe it wasn't too late to turn back now. No he told himself that he wouldn't run away anymore, this was something he had to do.

"Not having second thoughts are we" Jason asked teasing him.

"Of course not" Dick snapped back annoyed.

"Hey I'm just glad Grayson's hair is back to normal" Damian added.

"Hey I made a good blonde."

"You keep telling yourself that" Jason said rolling his eyes.

"Ok guys calm down we are here" Tim said getting annoyed.

Looking up Dick stopped when everything came into view. It hasn't changed at all, everything was exactly the same? Honestly he loved this place, despite his parents the people around here treated him like family. I'm some way it kept him grounded and sane through the whole mess.

But this was also the place he first met Bruce and his parents. At the thought Dick started laughing and his brothers turned to him.

"What's so funny" Damian asked.

"Just remembering when I first met you guys."

Flashback

"Watch where you're going damn kid" Jason hissed as he rubbed his leg were the kid hit him.

The boy just stepped back and smiled "Sorry sir, are you here to see the circus."

"Why else would we be here" Jason glared "We are in the circus grounds aren't we, don't ask stupid questions."

Bruce slapped Jason upside the head and glared at him "Yes we are, who you are" he asked nicely while inspecting the kid who seemed to be no older than nine or ten.

The boy smiled "Names Richard Grayson but people call me Dick, I'm one of the performers here, the Flying Grayson's."

"Ah ya I've heard of you" Tim said quietly not looking at Dick.

Dick blushed and got back up and brushed off his pants "I have to get ready I hope you enjoy the show" Dick said running of towards the tent.

Damian looked at where Dick ran off to "Well he seems way too happy" Damian said with obvious dislike in his voice as he moved up the line.

Flashback end

Dick continued to laugh at the memory as Jason glared at him.

"Man both of you hated me when you first met me" Dick laughed.

"You were like a ray of sunshine" Damian muttered "I hated that."

"Then there was Jason who just plain hated me" Dick laughed harder.

"I agree with Damian on this one, you annoyed me" Jason said crossing his arms.

"Hey I'm a great actor" Dick smirked "Do you really think I would be that happy knowing my parents were going to fake their deaths."

"You know what I never thought of that" Tim replied. "You were acting?"

"Of course I was" Dick said "I had to play along with the plan didn't I."

"Ok no more talk about that. I don't need to be reminded of how much I once hated you" Jason growled walking towards the tent.

"I think we hit a nerve" Dick smirked.

"With Todd that isn't that hard" Damian said halfway laughing.

Soon the other three brothers followed Jason into the tent and took a set to wait for the show to start.

"We still have 15 minutes" Dick said whining "Hey Dami give me money for some snacks."

"Use your own money" Damian said not looking at him.

"What money" Dick said throwing his hands in the air "I'm not even eighteen yet."

"Fine" Damian said pulling out twenty dollars. "Get some waters for us."

Dick nodded and stood up to leave glaring at Jason telling him not to come with him and leaving the tent. Once he was out of the tent he pocketed the twenty dollars and walked towards where the animals were.

"Zitka" Dick yelled happily as he caught sight on the elephant who looked just as happy to see him.

Unlocking the pin and walking inside he started to pet the elephant and laughed when he picked him up and put him on his back.

"Hey you can't be…" a voice no other then Haly yelled. "It can't be Dick."

Dick smiled and got off the elephant and made his way over to Haly.

"Man kid it's so nice to see you" Haly said walking over and hugging Dick, "what brings you here."

"My brothers and I came to watch your show" Dick replied smiling back. "Then there was also something we needed to tell you after the show."

"Either way I'm glad to see you again" Haly replied. "I have a idea, since you're here want to make a appearance."

"Really" Dick said happily.

"I really mean it" Haly replied "it would be great to see you again. "

-/

"Where the hell is he" Jason asked impatiently about to get up.

"Todd calm down Grayson will be fine" Damian said annoyed.

"Damian is right he probably is just looking around." Tim added.

Jason growled at his brothers and was about to go look for his brother when the lights dimmed and the man no other then Haly himself appeared in the middle of the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen. We have an enormous surprise for you tonight."

"Surprise like what" Tim asked interested.

"We have a very special act for you. For a one time only comeback please give a round of applause for the one and only survivor of the Flying Grayson's."

All three brothers looked at each other confused then surprised.

"Wait did he just say…"

"Flying Grayson's…"

"That means…"

"Oh hell no" Jason yelled standing up quickly.

"Todd you can't just go down there" Damian said.

"What if he falls" Tim asked worried.

"His parents didn't actually fall on accident remember" Damian said pulling on Jason's shoulder sitting him down. "If anything does happen we will be there to catch him."

Hesitating as Damian pulled him down Jason waited for a second but nodded his head. Damian wouldn't allow anything to happen to Dick so he just had to believe in both of his brothers if something does happen.

Turning his head back to see Dick appear on the middle pole holding a bar to start the show, Jason gasped when he saw that Dick was smirking at them.

"That little…" Jason huffed annoyed.

"Todd I think you are having too much of an influence on him" Damian said with a slightly annoyed voice.

"Oh shut up" Jason huffed crossing his arms.

Dick looked down at his brothers and laughed at the annoyed looks on their face. There was no doubt that his brothers were annoyed and he was going to get it when the show was over. But hey they did say he had to face his past and this was part of it.

Looking down at Haly who nodded, Dick nodded back and started the show. The feeling of being back in the circus on the trapeze was amazing. It made him feel free, like all his problems were gone in an instant. That was one reason he loved his parents undercover job, no matter what his parents made him do he could always escape here. But there was one thing that was different now, there was no need to escape anymore.

-/

"You idiot" Damian said smacking Dick upside the head.

"I thought you weren't worried" Tim said laughing.

"I wasn't" Damian huffed looking down "Just annoyed at Grayson's behavior."

"Thanks for being worried and I'm sorry" Dick laughed.

"I wasn't…whatever you welcome" Damian said looking down.

"Ok now that Damian Is finished" Jason started stepping closer to his brother. "Are you an idiot?"

"I thought we already covered this" Dick huffed crossing his arms.

"You could have been hurt" Jason growled.

"ya ya I know and I'm sorry. "

Without saying another word for a few moments. Jason glared at Dick then looked away with mumbling that he did a good job underneath his breath.

"Dick."

Turning his head to look at the voice Dick smiled at the sight of Haly coming running towards them it was time to tell him the truth about his parent's death and he really wasn't ready for that.

"So you said you wanted to talk to me" Haly asked as he got to the brothers.

"Yes but not here" Dick said quietly "Why don't we go to your office."

Haly nodded his head and lead the brothers to a Haly's tent. Once there all four brothers and Haly sat down.

"So who are these people" Haly asked looking at Jason, Damian and Tim.

"Oh sorry these are my brothers." Dick announced.

"Damian Wayne" Damian said shaking Haly's hand.

"Tim Drake."

"Jason Todd."

"Nice to meet you guys" Haly smiled "Where is your adopted father. Bruce Wayne if I recalled right."

Dick lowered his head without saying a word. He was hoping that this topic wouldn't come up but he should have known that it couldn't be avoided.

"My father passed away" Damian said knowing that Dick didn't want to talk about it. "But let's not talk about that right now. There is something Grayson needs to tell you."

Dick looked at Damian and gave him a small thanks before looking back at Haly. "There is something I need to tell you about my parents."

"You parents" Haly asked confused. "Man I miss them. Greatest people we had in the circus."

"Shut up" Dick growled "they are not great people. They lied to you."

"Dick what's gotten into you" Haly gasped. He has never seen the kid like this. Dick was always a bright cheerful kid and never showed any anger.

"My parents were assassins Haly."

"Assassins meaning they…"

"Meaning they killed people" Dick yelled slamming his first on the table. "They played you, they lied to you."

"Calm down birdy" Jason said uneasily looking at Dick.

Glaring back at Jason but taking a deep breath Dick calmed down. It was no use if he got anger and let his anger take control of him.

"Listen Haly. My parents were bad people they used you as a cover up for the evil things they did. They ruined your shows name for their own plans."

"Listen here kid your parents…"

"Didn't die that day" Dick interrupted.

"What" Haly shouted?

"They planned to fake their deaths Haly" Dick said quietly.

"So they are alive" Haly asked fully not believing these words.

"No not anymore" Dick said

"His parents killed themselves around five years ago" Jason said giving Dick a hand.

There was silence for a while before Haly finally spoke up. "Why are you telling me all this."

"I believe you deserve to know" Dick answered "but this isn't only for you but to help me move on to."

"I don't understand this" Haly finally answered "why tell me after all these years and what where your parents doing. This doesn't make any sense."

"Let me start from the beginning" Dick said as he told Haly the whole story.

After twenty minutes of telling Haly about is parents. Leaving out the details all superheroes and the details he couldn't bear to tell Haly. Haly looked at the brothers in silence.

"Oh my god." Haly finally said "All this time I believed I was to blame, but they…"

"That's why we told you" Tim said "We believed that you deserved to know the truth.

"Thank you" Haly finally said as he put a hand on Dick's shoulder. "but listen here Dick this doesn't change how amazing the flying Grayson's were because even if your parents used this as a cover up, I know how much it meant to you."

"Thank you Haly" Dick answered "That enough helps me overcome this."

-/

Walking out of the tent Dick stopped and shook his head, he had finally told Haly about his past and honestly it was easier then he would have thought. You tell someone that the people they thought they knew were killers, most people would have freaked but Haly just smiled and said he didn't blame him. Maybe he really wasn't to Blame for everything. No one blamed him for Bruce's death and no one blamed him for his parents.

"See that wasn't hard" Jason smiled punching Dick lightly.

"And look he doesn't blame you" Damian added.

"Trust yourself Dick. You need to see that even if you blame yourself no one else does." Tim ended.

Smiling and he turned around to face his brothers Dick ran into Damian and gave him a hug. "Thanks Dami I needed this."

"Anytime Grayson." Damian said smiling back.

"I need a hug to" Jason said crossing his arms.

Laughing and releasing Damian Dick went and hugged Tim and Jason. Just then a loud noise was heard and Dick turned around to see Zitka.

"Zitka" Dick said happily running to the elephant.

"Is that the elephant from the show" Jason said unsure.

"What you afraid Todd" Damian smirked

"No" Jason shot back.

'Awe are you afraid of an elephant" Tim teased.

Petting Zitka Dick turned around to see his other brothers arguing about the elephant. "Fine if you're not scared then get on him."

"Ya get on him Todd" Damian agreed.

"You get on him" Jason shot back.

"I will if you go first" Damian shot back.

"How about you both get on" Tim said rolling his eyes.

Looking at the elephant Jason gulped and shook his head. There was no way he would admit it but that thing was huge and he wasn't getting on it.

Stepping closer to his brothers with the elephant Dick leaned in so only they could hear. "You can fight off enemy's but you can't ride an elephant, Lame."

"Come on Damian is obviously afraid to" Jason pouted "Why do you only pick on me."

"Your more fun" Dick shrugged.

"Why I outa." Jason said ready to go after Dick but Zitka stepped forward looking like he was protecting him.

"Uncle" Jason gasped stepping backwards.  
Stepping closer to the Elephant Damian went and petted him. "I'm not scared of an Elephant Todd. But you are and that's pathetic."

"Can't argue there" Tim agreed.

"Sh…shut up" Jason stammered

"Come on Jay" Dick smirked bringing the Elephant closer.

"Get that thing away from me" Jason yelled scared as he ran away.

The remaining brothers laughed as Jason disappeared.

"I'm never going to let him live this down" Dick laughed

Nodding his head Damian agreed, "You and me both Grayson. You and me both."

DGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Ok so after all the votes, 2 vote's haha I decided to keep Dick as Red X. I was leaning that way anyways because it would make more sense. Red X is a symbol of Dick moving on and starting new.

Anyway for this chapter I wasn't to know who your favorite brother is.

Jason

Tim

Damian.

We all know Dick is amazing so let's vote on those three. Based on your answer, I will show more brotherly moments between Dick and the winner.


	14. Who are you?

"Hey Jason" Dick asked looking at the book he was reading "What's the definition of Arid"

Jason looked away from the Television and gave Dick a weird look. "Is that even a word."

"Red Hood is very Arid to the outside world." Damian said

"Did you just insulate me?" Jason glared.

"It's not insulting if it's the truth" Damian answered.

Dick rolled his eyes and closed his book and sat it on the table. There really was no asking a simple question with Damian and Jason in the same room. Damian took every chance he got to tease Jason and make him angry.

"It means boring" Damian finally said.

"I'm boring" Jason yelled.

"I didn't say you were, I said the Red Hood was" Damian snapped back.

"I am the Red Hood" Jason growled.

Getting off the couch Dick pushed Jason back down when he got up to attack Damian. "Ok you two, let's not make me act like the oldest."

Jason huffed and sat back down and turned his head back to the television, while Damian didn't say anything. What was he going to do with these two honestly it was like a never ending prank War ever since they returned home and as of right now he was stuck in the middle of it.

"I'm going to take a shower" Dick said getting up and heading away. Once in his room, Dick discarded his clothes and headed to the bathroom. It was nice to have a hot shower after all this time, the apartment he shared with Roy had limited hot water and Roy usually used it up. Honestly he was worse than Jason.

His arm injury healed up nicely last week meaning that they were going to go out on patrol again tonight for the first time in a while and he was excited. He loved patrolling with his brothers and when he was gone that was one thing he missed.

Getting into the shower Dick turned on the water and stepped inside letting the water run down his chest. He had a bad habit of just staying in the shower or a long time, just thinking. This was one place where he could think without any interruptions.

"It's not over."

Dick clenched his head as the pain reappeared and fell down to his knees. What was this voice, what did it mean it wasn't over. Soon the pain increased and Dick let out a small whimper and fell back. So much for no interruptions, if it wasn't his brothers it was this damn voice in his head. Voice in his head huh, well that sounded insane.

"It's not over. It's not over. Meet at Gotham High, 10 pm."

"Stop it" Dick clenched trying not to yell as the pain soon disappeared and he was left with a throbbing in his head.

What the hell just happened? Meet at Gotham High at Ten pm. should he follow this voice in his head and go. Oh god he needed to stop thinking like that and keep some of his sanity.

"You ok in there Grayson" Damian asked banging on the door.

Quickly getting up Dick turned to the bathroom door. How did Damian hear him, he wasn't even that loud. "Fine Dami, can't I shower in peace."

"Calm down you girl we were just worried. Thought we head something." Jason's voice appeared.

"I'm fine" Dick sighed turning off the water. If he wanted to keep his brothers out of this he needed to go there tonight. Even if his brothers said they would help him, he wasn't going to involve them not again.

This might be the mind control device again and if it is there is only two people who know how to use it, Talia and Ivy. In a way he hoped it was Talia because if it was that meant there was a better chance of finding her.

Putting a towel around his waist Dick opened the door to find his two brothers staring at him. Man sometimes he wished they were like Tim, who was right now on a mission with the Titans. "Can't I get dressed in peace?"

"Fine" Damian grumbled heading to the door. Why was caring for someone so hard. It was so much easier when he just had to worry about himself. "Todd!"

"I'm coming" Jason yelled heading to the door.

Once the door was closed Dick shook his head and put some clothes on then sat on his bed. It was now 9 pm meaning that he had around thirty minutes till he had to leave. The problem was how he was going to get passed his brothers.

For god's sake he was trained by the best and getting passed those two shouldn't be that hard. But he couldn't allow them to follow him or see him leave. If it was really Talia then that meant it was Damian's mother.

But this was something he needed to do himself. It was another part of getting over his past and everything that happened. Getting over the guilt of thinking he killed Damian's mother, which still haunted him today despite knowing she is alive.

"I'm leaving early" Dick muttered looking at the clock that now read 9:04. There was no way he would last if he waited another twenty five minutes. Grabbing his Red X outfit Dick opened the window and made sure his door was locked before leaving the room.

-/

"Hey Todd don't you think Grayson was acting weird" Damian asked sitting on the couch.

"Not really why."

"You are really clueless sometimes you know that" Damian said shaking his head. "Grayson has lived here long enough that I know when something is wrong and knowing him he didn't want to tell us."

"You're just overthinking it Damian" Jason reassured.

"I sure hope so" Damian mumbled looking back up the stairs. But he had a feeling that he was right, he just hoped it wasn't that bad.

-/

Jumping to the next building Dick looked around as Gotham High appeared but didn't see anyone in sight. Jumping off the roof Dick landed in front of the building and looked at the time, it was ten exactly so where was this person.

Suddenly footsteps were heard from the distance and Dick turned around to see the predator.

"Nice to see you Richard." The voice said as it stayed in the shadows.

Who was this person? It wasn't a voice he recognized but it could be modified to sound different. "What do you want."

"I thought you would be happier to see Me." the voice whispered.

"I don't even know who you are." Dick shot back annoyed.

The person moved deeper into the shadows and spoke again. "In time you will know who I am, but today I came for a different reason."

"What is that reason?"

A vile was thrown at Dick's feet and be carefully examined it before picking it up.

"I was told your powers are starting to show and that could prove useful. This vile fully awakens your powers to full extent."

"Why the hell would I listen to you?" Dick yelled back.

"Trust me you will use it sooner or later it's only a matter of time." The voice laughed as it disappeared in the shadows. "This isn't over Richard not by a long shot."

As the person disappeared Dick looked down at the vile and frowned. If this really did work then it could be dangerous. If his powers fully awakened then he could destroy the world just like Slade wanted him to.

Looking back down at the clock Dick gasped and pocketed the vile. It was already 10:30 if he didn't get home soon his brothers would find out he left. He would worry about the strange person and the vile later.

It had to be Talia because even though Ivy was in on it she was clueless on most things. Talia besides his parents was Slade's second hand and he had a feeling she hide many things. Things Slade didn't even know and that scared him.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Ok so who do you think that person was?

Who do you hope it was?

I'm not really sure who it is going to be yet so please review…


	15. awakening

Sitting on the couch Dick twirled the vile in his hands and the words from yesterday repeated in his head. Who was that person and how did they know him? Why didn't they show themselves and why did they give him this vile?

Sighing and tucking the bottle in his pants Dick got up. No matter what the reason was or who that was, he could not use the vile. Slade wanted to use his powers to destroy the world and that meant these powers were dangerous. That's why he hadn't used them since Jason, he wasn't even sure he would pull that off. But Jason was being an idiot and he couldn't handle if he got hurt.

"What are you doing?"

Jumping were he stood Dick quickly turned around to face the voice. Why did his brothers seem to always be there when he wanted to be alone? But what could he say, Oh I wanted to be alone because some weird person gave my something. Ya right last time someone gave him a vile it was poison.

"Nothing Jason" Dick said smiling.

"You look deep in thought" Jason commented staring at Dick worried "Are you sure you're ok."

"I'm fine" Dick mumbled "Just board."

"If you say so" Jason shrugged as Damian and Tim walked into the room.

"Where have you been all day Grayson" Damian asked.

"Here, there… my room." Dick half laughed.

"We thought you left or something" Tim commented. "We looked in your room but it was empty."  
"Went to the bat cave to train for a few hours" Dick shrugged.

They really needed to stop asking questions. Of course he wasn't home. After he came home yesterday and told his brothers he was going to sleep he went to town to think about everything. But he couldn't tell them that, Damian was already giving him a look saying I don't believe you.

"Are we going on patrol tonight?" Dick asked changing the subject.

"Yes" Damian answered still looking at Dick unconvinced. "There are reports that Ivy has been spotted in Gotham."

"Great" Jason rolled his eyes "I hate that women."

"Join the club" Dick mumbled as Tim nodded in agreement.

If Ivy has been spotted in Gotham, Did that mean she was the one who gave him the vile? Ivy was smarter than that though, she wouldn't show herself so soon after their encounter. She was one of Slade's best men and one of the smartest behind his parents and Talia.

"Grayson!" Damian yelled.

"I'm listening" Dick muttered looking up at his brother.

"What did I say then?"

"You said Ivy has been spotted."

"Yes It seems you were listening" Damian said sarcastically.

"Sorry Dami I was lost in thought what did you said." Dick asked realizing that he didn't hear everything Damian said.

"Nothing important" Damian smirked.

Dick glared at Damian then gave him a half smile. His brother knew that this was going to bug him till he figured out what he said. Sometimes he really hated his brothers, but in a good way.

-/

"Ok are you guys ready" Damian asked as he looked down at the building where Ivy was supposed to be.

"If I get hit with…" Jason began.

"Calm down Jay, ill protect you from all those bad nightmares" Dick grinned "I'm immune remember."

"Shut up" Jason hissed slightly.

Dick laughed and grabbed a x. Even if he was immune to Ivy's gas, she was still a hard opponent to beat. That was one reason why Slade kept her so long despite her not following any of his rules.  
"Use the Vile."

As his hands flew up to his head, Dick clenched his head in pain.

"What's wrong" Tim asked.

"Nothing" Dick clenched as he grabbed his hair harder. Was it really Ivy yesterday, how else would they know he was about to go into battle.

"It's obviously something" Jason said worriedly.

"Headache" Dick glared back." Let's go Ivy is getting away."

Looking down at the ground Dick saw Ivy enter a building and then disappear. Looking at his brothers who were all also looking at the same place, Dick jumped down from the building. Soon followed by his brothers who were looking kind of angry for him going off like that.

Once they all entered the building they got into fighting position and got ready to attack.

"Give it up Ivy" Tim shouted holding up a bird a rang.

Ivy spun around and laughed when she saw them all. "Look who showed up."

Dick growled and grabbed another x and threw it at Ivy. "I could say the same."  
"You" Ivy shouted pointing her finger "Id recognize that voice anywhere."

Dick rolled his eyes and threw the X at Ivy as she dogged it. Damian stepped forward and tried to corner her but failed.

Running over to Ivy, Dick planned to punch her but missed and hit her arm. "Was it you yesterday."

"Me. Oh no, but trust me you will be surprised when you find out who it was." Ivy laughed

"What is she on" Jason hissed.

"A little upgrade" Ivy laughed "why don't I show you my full extent."

Ivy Knocked Dick over without an effort and ran towards Jason at full speed.

"Ja…Hood get out of their" Dick yelled.

"I can take her" Jason yelled back.

Soon Damian went for an attack and was thrown off by Ivy and then the same was for Tim. Quickly getting up Dick started running towards his brother. Whatever Ivy took had to be from Slade's stash and as she was right now it had to be the Vile that increased the user's abilities by ten. If Jason got hit by even one of her punches… no he wouldn't allow that to happen.

Putting his hands in his pocket Dick grabbed the vile. No not yet he couldn't take the risk. He would reach Jason before that. It wouldn't only be used as a last resort.

"Get out of there now" Dick almost to his brother but was too late as Ivy reached him first.

No God why was his life so messed up right now. He couldn't even protect his own brother. Placing his hand in his pocket Dick grabbed the vile on more time and pulled it out of his pocket.

"X" Damian yelled as he and Tim stood up, "Hood!"

Ignoring his two brothers who were now running towards him Dick put the vile to his lips. When it reached his lips Ivy smirked and looked accomplished but he didn't notice that and drank the contents. Soon a burning feeling filled his throat and honestly it felt like he was dying.

"Todd!" he heard Damian yell and looked to see his brother was on the ground.

Ignoring the deadly feeling that was slowly surrounding his body Dick ran over to his brother knowing that his brother was hurt badly. Even with the pain from the vile he could feel the punch and it hurt like hell.

"Is he ok" Tim asked getting to Jason.

Dick looked to Jason and then back at Ivy who was smirking and staying still.

"I have accomplished this mission" Ivy laughed.

"What mission" Damian hissed.

"Ask the one over there" Ivy laughed as she pointed to Dick.

"What is she talking about" Tim asked.

"That's not important right now" Dick clenched and looked back to find Ivy gone. "Jason needs help right now."

"Lets get him back to the cave" Damian said as he knelt down"

"No he needs help now. He's hurt bad" Dick said as he started to see dark spots in his vision."

Dick moved closer to Jason and placed a hand on his chest, repeating a phrase and a dim light surrounded his brother's body.

"What are you doing" Damian yelled.

A weak cough filled the room and everyone looked at Jason who was now waking up.

"Todd are you ok" Damian asked helping his brother sit up.

"What the hell" Jason coughed "it doesn't hurt."

"What do you mean it doesn't hurt" Tim said loudly "you were unconscious and Dick said that you were hurt bad."

"What…birdy did" Jason asked question "hey birdy…Dick!"

At Jason's frantic voice Damian and Tim looked over to were their youngest was.

"Dick" Damian yelled as he let go of Jason and went over to the youngest who was unconscious and laying on the ground.

"What's the matter with him" Jason asked as he got up.

"Hes not breathing" Damian shouted as he began chest compressions.

"What" both Jason and Tim shouted?

"Dick"

"Dick!"

"Wake up!"

DGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Why Jason alive and suddenly Dick was is not breathing?

And what will be in store for them after Dick's powers fully awaken.

Stay tuned to find out


	16. No more secrets

"Wake up" Damian yelled as he held Dick's shirt by the collar and started to slap him. How many times could one kid almost die?

"Damian do something" Jason yelled frantically as he watched Damian hit his lifeless brother.

"What do you think I'm doing" Damian yelled back hitting Dick another time.

"Damian stop hitting him isn't working" Tim shouted.

Looking down at his brother Damian let go of his shirt and softly pulled him into a hug and started to rub his hair.  
"Come on, Wake up" Damian said softly as a single tear rolled down his face.

Suddenly a dim light surrounded Dick's body and loud coughing was heard. Damian slowly leaned Dick back and let out a sigh of relief.  
"Hey are you awake" Damian said softly as Dick struggled to open his eyes.

"Come on that's it" Jason encouraged.

Soon Dick opened his eyes and let out a few deep breaths before looking up at Damian. "W…what…ha…happened."

"You just…" Tim said but was cut off by a soft sob.

"We lost you for a few minutes" Jason finished.

Sitting up a little Dick cursed as a sudden pain went through his chest and he feel back into Damian's arms.

"Are you hurt" Damian shouted concerned.

"My c…chest" Dick stumbled as be coughed and closed his eyes at the pain it caused.

"Todd lift up his shirt so we can see the damage" Damian ordered as Jason nodded and did what he was told.

As Jason lifted up Dick's shirt all three brothers gasped at the black and blue bruises that surrounded their brother's side.

"What did you do" Jason yelled. "You did something didn't you?!"

Dick lowered his head and sat there and tried to speak but nothing came out. He felt numb with fear about what his brothers would think once they found out exactly what he did. His chest suddenly didn't hurt and all his thoughts where on his brothers.

"I um" Dick stumbled.

"Listen here Grayson if you did something idiotic again I swear ill…" Damian trailed off as he was interrupted.

"Damian" Dick yelled "everything is fine."

It was silent for a second as Dick sighed and slowly stood up ignoring the pain in both his head and his side. His brothers would kill him if they knew what he did. But the worse apart was that he practically took the vile from a Stanger, since he still doesn't know who gave it to him.

"We know you did something" Damian said taking a calming breath.

It took Tim a few minutes to come to realize or speculate what his brother had done. Tim slide down to his knees and looked at Dick in his eyes, seeing the fear that was in them. His brother must have done something really stupid again to have that look.

"Wait what was that vile you drank earlier" Tim asked as he spotted the vile in Dick's hand.

"Hey answer us" Jason shouted grabbing Dick's arm.

Damian softly grabbed his brother's hand and picked up the vile and examined it. Whatever was in this bottle was now gone. This had to be the cause of whatever was happening, the question what was it. But right now they had to worry about their brother. It was hard to tell whether Dick was losing consciousness or not. His eyes kept closing and his brother was trying really hard to stay away.

"Ok Todd calm down, right now we need to…"

Suddenly a searing pain coursed through his head and Dick gasped dropping to his knees clutching his hair. It was the voice again, but this time it hurt worse. Was it because he drank the vile.

"It has now begun" the voice hissed.

"Hey Grayson you ok" Damian asked worried "Todd let him go."

Quickly releasing his brother Jason bent down and tried to talk to Dick. But everything he heard was mumbled voices and concerned yells before everything went black.

-/

The loud beeping of the heart machine reassured the brothers that the youngest was still alive. They were now back in the cave after dreading the worse again.

"What is wrong with him" Jason asked pacing around the room.

Damian shook his head and looked at the steady beep of the heart machine. It was most likely that Grayson just lost consciousness, probably from the pain. But the say he was worried was an understatement. When his brother collapsed gain he feared the worse and thought that they lost him again.

"He will wake up soon" Tim reassured "I don't know what but something is keeping him under."

"I swear if he is in a coma again" Jason hissed "can't people only be in comas once."

"He isn't in a coma" Tim said rolling his eyes.

"Besides Grayson is stupid" Damian smirked "I swear this kid gets more hurt then anyone I know."

"I will have to agree on you there" Tim nodded.

Dick stirred some and made a soft noise but made no reaction of waking up. He was awake but honestly couldn't open his eyes. The pain in his chest was almost unbearable and to top it off he had a headache.

"Come on birdy wake up" Jason said as he grabbed Dick's hand softly all anger forgotten.

Cursing at Jason in his mind Dick stirred again and slowly started to wake up. His brother wasn't going to leave him alone till he did. He learned that after he was in a coma those few months, all he heard was Jason's constant encouragements to wake up and even though he appreciated it, it did get annoying.

"Shut up Jay" Dick mumbled as he slowly started to open his eyes.

"You're awake" Jason cheered.

"Ok I really need to stop passing out" Dick moaned as he sat up.

"Please do" Tim mumbled quietly.

The room was silent as the brothers looked down at the youngest. All looking more than pissed and crossing their arms. This had to be a new level of what did you do now pissed.

"Ok look I can explain" Dick started realizing that his brothers wanted an answer and now.

"We are listening" Damian growled.

Dick fumbled with the sheets and then pulled the vile out of his pocket.

"Well I will start with this. For the last few weeks or so I have been getting headaches and hearing voices" Dick said looking away.

"Oh great you heard voices and you don't tell us" Jason grumbled.

"Well one night the voice told me to meet them."

"I swear to god if you listened to that voice in your head" Damian threatened.

"I did and they gave me this, but I don't know who it was yet."

"God how much of an idiot can you be" Damian shouted "You hear voices in your head and you listen to them. You know how crazy that sounds. Last time you heard voices you attacked us. Not to mention it could have been a trap. You would have been out there and we would have not known."

"What does the vile do" Tim asked as he looked at Damian saying calm down, only to have Damian glare back at him.

Dick sighed and felt Jason put a reassuring hand on his shoulder telling him to take his time. "My powers have slowly began to awaken for a while now. Remember that time I stopped you Jay and did that weird chant."

Jason gasped and gave Dick the most evil bat glare that could even scare Bruce, "Yes!"

"It was a chant that made sure I knew if you were in pain" Dick said shying away. "Then I drank the vile and it increased my power. So instead of just knowing I think I transferred your wound to me."

"So the vile awakened your powers" Tim concluded as Dick nodded his head.

A small grumbled idiot was heard as Damian crossed his arms and started to walk away.

"Damian wait" Dick started but stumbled at the pain in his side.

"Get some rest Grayson I'm not leaving" Damian reassured "It's time we end this. Its time I find my mother."

"Damian we tried to find her remember after Bruce's death" Tim shouted it's impossible.

Damian stopped and turned around quickly with a fire in his eyes. "No one messes with my brother and gets away with it." Damian hissed "Not even my mother."

"Damian it might not have been her" Dick said as Jason helped him sit back down.

"Grayson it has to be her" Damian growled.

Dick sighed and pushed Jason's hands off of him. "It wasn't Ivy but she seemed to know who it was. So you're probably right that it's your mother. It has to be, no one else knew that much. But Damian…"

"What Grayson" Damian said

"I want her brought to justice as much as you. But you also have to remember that she is still your mother. Don't do anything stupid alright, Bruce wouldn't have wanted that." Dick smiled.

"I know that and she will be brought to justice the right way. But she stopped being my mother when she hurt you. Now get some sleep" Damian said looking away from the other three and heading to the bat cave computer, he has some work to do.


	17. The monster inside

Walking down the streets of Gotham, Dick sighed. It's been around a month since he awakened his power fully and yet he hasn't been able to activate it since. His brothers were all busy doing their own things. Tim was back leading the Teen Titans. Damian was busy looking for his mother and Jason well he was being Jason. The worst part was that his brothers forbid him from any superhero activities until everything was sorted out. But that wasn't going to stop him, not tonight because he was going out as Red X tonight.

It has been all over TV that Catwomen has been seen around town. Even though she isn't as big as a threat as Ivy or Slade she was still a villain that needed taken down. Yes he knew that it was a stupid idea to go off alone again but there were some habits that were hard to break. That and if his brothers knew him well enough, they should know he wouldn't listen to them.

Pulling out his phone Dick looked at the time and saw it was only five pm meaning he still had a few hours till he could go out. Suddenly his phone rang and he groaned when he saw who it was.

"Jay I'm just walking around" Dick sighed.

That was one bad thing about Jason knowing everything was that ever since he has been over protective and calling him every hour to make sure he wasn't doing anything stupid. It wasn't like he had a record of doing stupid… Ok maybe he did. And Maybe Jason did have a reason to worry but he could handle himself.

"Remember to be home by nine "Jason reminded.

"I should be able to be home by then" Dick replied.

"You have plans" Jason asked.

"Nope none got to go, bye Jason" Dick said quickly and hung up.

Quickly hanging up his phone and putting it in his pocket Dick sighed in frustration.

"That was such a bad cover up."

Whirling around to find the person that belonged to the voice

"Roy what are you even doing here' Dick muttered annoyed.

"Green Arrow called me, said he needed help so I helped him this once. Just got done and was going to visit you guys" Roy smirked "But I can see I'm not welcome."

"It's not that it's just that..." Dick trailed off.

"You are about to do something stupid that will make your brothers angry." Roy finished.

"No" Dick shouted back a little too quickly.

"Kid I'm catching on to how you act. Whenever you are about to do something stupid you look away from people's eyes" Roy smiled.

Dick shrugged and looked up at Roy. That was one habit that he needed to break but luckily only Roy has figured it out so far. Even if he was trained by the best, he was still human therefor he still had flaws.

"You're not going to tell my brothers are you."

Roy laughed and ruffled his hair, "not if you let me tag along."

"Deal" Dick said sighing in relief. "My brothers would kill me if they found out."

"So why are your brothers going to kill you exactly" Roy asked.  
"Catwomen has been seen around Gotham and I'm going to bring her in."

Honestly he had been looking forward to bringing her down alone, but if he didn't allow Roy to come he would tell his brothers and honestly that sounded worse. But at the same time it would be better to have backup to take her down. Even he knew it was stupid to go out alone, even if that didn't stop him in the past and honestly he liked Roy, he was understanding to most everything and he hardly got mad at him. But Roy and Jason together was another story, he didn't know whether they liked each other or not, even to this day.

Dick sighed in relief yet again and looked at Roy who was giving him a questioning look. He was about to ask Roy what he wanted when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket, he really hoped it wasn't his brothers. Grabbing the phone, Dick frowned at the text from an unknown number.

 **One will arrive yet again like a whisper and shake your world like thunder. The life of one is in your hands, they will either become the destroyer of your world or even the savior, which one do you choose.**

"What the..." Dick trailed off confused.

"Who is it…? Jason" Roy asked trying to see the message.

"Oh ya it is" Dick smiled and pocketed his phone yet again.

Dick frowned and looked to the ground. Who had his number that would send a text to him? It couldn't be Talia or any of them because they would find smarter ideas to get to him such as mess with his mind. But honestly what bugged him was, who was the one.  
"Hey…HEY" Roy shouted as he smacked Dick upside the head.

"What was that for" Dick clenched as he glared at Roy.

"Your brothers found you." Roy shot back.

Dick jumped up and looked around and sure enough all three of his brothers were standing behind Roy not looking very happy.

"Roy you didn't" Dick said glaring at Roy.

"Dude I was right here the whole time" Roy muttered

"No one called us" Damian said frowning.

"Last time you were hurt I put a software on your phone so we could track you and know all the messages or calls you receive." Tim answered.

"That is so an evasion of space you know" Dick muttered crossing his arms.

"Well if you didn't hide things we wouldn't need to do it" Jason shot back.

"Ok calm down why are you guys here" Roy said pushing Jason back a little.

"We just received a concerning message from his phone" Damian answered.

"You mean the message he just got…You guys work fast" Roy said surprised "Anyways what did it say."

Damian put his hand in his pocket and pulled out his phone and handed it to Roy who read it.

"Well this isn't from you Jason but who is it from" Roy said as he handed Damian back his phone.

"I don't know but it does concern me" Jason answered truthfully.

"It means that there is someone after Grayson and it could be someone related to my mother" Damian answered. "For now we need you to come with us till we figure this out."

"Damian I had planes today" Dick shouted "Ill meet you after that."

"What kind of plans" Damian asked as he leaned closer to his brother.

Dick gulped and looked to the ground. Why did he have to open his big mouth there was no way he could tell his brothers what he was really going to do, they would kill him.

"What were your plans" Damian repeated in a much colder voice.

"Nothing" Dick muttered as he looked away.

"I swear to god if you were about to go off alone again." Jason hissed.

"So what if I was" Dick yelled back. "These powers are not going to just happen themselves I need to get out there and find out how to use them."

"Going by yourself isn't the answer" Damian shouted back. "You could be hurt or even killed."

"I can handle myself" Dick hissed back.

"Don't be stupid" Jason yelled "Do you want to end up like Bruce."

At Jason's words Dick stopped and looked his brothers in the eyes for the first time that night. How could he say that to him, after everything?

"SHUT UP" Dick yelled as a surge of power released itself and throw his brothers and Roy to the ground.

Opening his eyes Dick gasped and backed away. "What… Dami…I didn't..." he trailed as he turned away and started running.

Slade was right he was a monster, a tool meant for the destruction of the world. He hurt his brothers, the people he said he would never hurt. As he continued running Dick heard his name being shouted in the distance but he didn't stop. Suddenly after what felt like forever he was pulled into the alley way.

"Let me go" Dick shouted as he tried to get free from whoever captured him.

"Be quiet" the person said as they covered his mouth until his bothers and Roy ran past them.

After they were gone he removed his hand and let go of Dick. Quickly turning around to face his capturer Dick gasped and stepped back. Suddenly another person appeared and Dick knew them well.

"Talia….what" Dick trailed off, eyes never leaving the man.

"How are you even alive…?" Dick trailed off as the man walked closer to Dick and pulled out a gun an aimed it the Dicks head.

"No why….JASON" Dick yelled as the gun hit him on the back of the head and he fell to the ground.

"We will meet again, but next time I will kill you" the man said.

Dick looked up will blurry eyes as the man walked away with Talia But before he could call out, everything went black, the last thing he heard was his brothers frantic voices.


	18. The final battle begins

Damian stared, well glared at his unconscious brother. Yes he was mad at Grayson, how could the kid get himself hurt in that short amount of time. Then what bugged him worse was that they had no clue about how it happened. When they did find Grayson he was unconscious in the alleyway with no one else. So who or whatever did this got a clean escape.

"What do you think happened" Jason finally asked breaking the silence.

Damian sighed and looked around the cave. Honestly he always hated it down here. It was depressing and dark and he always thought his father took this creature of the dark thing a little too far.

"Damian answer me" Jason said glaring at Damian.

"Jason calm down we don't know" Tim answered.

"Drake is right for now we just have to calm down and wait for Grayson to wake up" Damian sighed as he glanced down at his brother again.

"And he isn't hurt that bad by the looks of it he was just knocked out" Tim added.

"By who though. Who would want to hurt Birdy" Jason said in a softer voice.

Damian rubbed the back of his head and rolled his eyes. "It would be easier to ask who wouldn't."

Jason nodded in agreement and went to sit down next to Dick and looked at his brother. Even if his bother wasn't hurt that bad he still hated seeing him like this. They might as well name a bed after him down here since he seems to be the one that gets hurt the most.

"Let's also not bomb him with questions when he wakes up. After he had that burst of power he might still feel guilty" Tim added.

"I agree Grayson has a tendency to blame himself for everything" Damian grumbled.

"Ok so what should we do what he wakes up" Jason asked.

"Ask me what."

All three brothers jumped at the voice and looked down at the youngest who was now sitting up and rubbing his right eyes with his hand. All three brother stared at Dick for a second. This calm attitude bugged them, right now he should be flipping out or something.

"Grayson are you ok" Damian asked.

"I'm fine Dami" Dick replied smiling.

The dark cave went silent and Dick huffed. "So what happened exactly?"

"Wait you don't remember" Jason said in surprise.

Damian punched Jason in the arm and pushed him off the bed. "What is the last thing you do remember?"

"Talking to Roy." Dick replied looking around. "Where is he?"

"Roy went home Grayson." Damian replied quietly.

"Wait why" Dick asked confused.

"Because he…" Jason started but was punched again by Damian.

"Give us a second." Damian said as he led Tim and Jason far enough away so the youngest Bat couldn't here.

"It seems like he has slight amnesia" Tim inspected. "Damian are you thinking what I am."

Damian nodded and looked over to Dick who was staring at them curiously. "I think it's better we keep this to ourselves."

"I get where you're getting at but if he finds out we kept this from him." Jason tailed off.

"Then we will worry about it. But if Grayson finds out about his power outburst it will kill him." Damian said sadly.

"But how about the person who knocked him out." Tim asked.

"I bet it was some guy who wanted cash. This is Gotham and everyone knows we are loaded." Damian answered.

"Fine" Jason agreed "But if he finds out you're taking the fall."

"Deal" Damian agreed as the three brothers made their way back to Dick.

Once they were back by their brother they all smiled and sat down.

Dick stared at them curiously but shook it off. He knew his brothers were hiding something but he didn't have time to find out what that was.  
"What time is it?" Dick asked.

"Around seven why" Jason asked.

"No reason" Dick smirked. He still had time to take down Catwomen today, but the problem was getting past his brothers.

Damian stared at Dick for a second and shook his head as realization came to him. "Hell no Grayson, I know what you're thinking. No going after villains today."

"But…"

"No buts you were just knocked out remember." Damian growled.

"Actually I don't" Dick smirked.

"Smart ass" Damian mumbled.

"Anyways what did happen?"

All three brothers froze at the question but it was Jason who spoke up. "Some guy came and knocked you out. Wanted cash."

"Dude I'm red X no one can knock me out." Dick laughed.

"Your also human and we make mistakes" Tim added "he got a lucky shot."

"Well did you at least catch him?" Dick asked fully not believing their story.

"Yes we did" Damian confirmed.

"Good." Dick smiled "No one messes with me."

Jason rolled his eyes and tried to hide a smile. He hated lying to his brother but he was with Damian and Tim, It was for the best. If Dick ever found out about his outburst it would haunt him forever. His brother tended to think that everything was his fault and blame himself, then chose to do something stupid or grow depressed.

"For now Grayson why don't you sleep more" Damian finally said.

"Not tired" Dick said loudly. "Look can we at least go on patrol tomorrow, I really need to learn how to use my powers."

Damian was silent for a second then he looked at Tim and Jason who both nodded. "Yes that would be for the best."

He really didn't want his brother to lose control of his powers again. They really misjudged just how powerful their brother was. For now they just needed to start slow and understand just what his power was and how to control it.

"How get some sleep birdy" Jason said ruffling his hair "we will see you in the morning."

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Sitting at the table eating his cereal Dick sighed. It was bugging him that he knew his brothers were hiding something. It wasn't a lie that his memory was fuzzy after whatever happened to him. But it was a lie that he didn't remember about what happened with his powers. He remembered losing control and hurting his brothers. But to be honest he felt better pretending like he didn't. The last thing he did remember was being taken into an alley way by someone but honestly he couldn't remember who it was.

All he remembered was that whoever it was gave him a huge shock. Meaning that the person had to be someone he knows or knew but who could it be. Slade, his parents and Bruce are dead and there wasn't anyone else except his brothers who would have that kind of effect.

Suddenly Dick felt a hand smack the back of his head and he lurched forward and choked on his cereal.

"Jason" Dick wined as soon as he got ahold of himself.

"Sorry you were open, what were you so lost in thought about?" Jason asked as he headed over to the cupboard and grabbed a bowl.

"Nothing important" Dick said slowly.

Jason placed the bowl on the counter and turned around to face his brother. "Your nothing is always something."

"Jay I promise its nothing" Dick reassured.

"Ok" Jason said quietly as he resumed getting cereal.

Grabbing his bowl Jason then sat down next to Dick and began eating when Damian came in.

"Hi Dami" Dick said happily as his brother grumbled about it being too early.

"Morning Grayson" Damian greeted as he also went to get cereal.

"So what's the plans for today" Dick asked.

"Well I have today off but Drake has a mission with the titans and Todd has no life, so we can do something if you want." Damian said earning a hey from Jason.

Dick smiled and jumped up. "Can we go visit the league, I miss talking to them, and it's been forever."

"That's a weird request but it is true that we haven't seen them since Bruce's death" Jason agreed.

Damian nodded and sat down at the table, "I'll see what I can do, and I've been meaning to contact them anyways. They have been trying to get me to join them but I'm going to refuse."

"Dami that is the Justice League why refuse." Dick gasped.

"I'm already a Titan plus I have my handles full right now with my mother and everything. Besides…" Damian trailed off.

"Besides what" Jason asked.

"Besides I like working with you guys better" Damian mumbled as he looked away.

Dick laughed and hugged his brother, "We love you to Dami."

After breakfast was over the three Bat brothers went down to the cave and contacted the league and it was the flash who answered.

"Damian what a surprise" Barry said happily.

"Shut it Allen" Damian hissed "Grayson wants to go see you guys are you available right now."

"Everyone is here right now, just finished a meeting so ya head up." Barry smiled.

"ETA 20 minutes" Damian grumbled as he turned the screen off.

"I think Barry really wants us to go up there" Jason laughed.

"Or they really want Damian to join" Dick reminded.

"Shut up and get dressed we are leaving in five minutes" Damian hissed "AND I AM NOT JOINING THEM."

As soon as Damian left Dick started laughing "He acts like it would be the worst thing in the world to join them."

"Not seeing you as much would be" Jason said seriously, '"Besides I hate to admit it but we need him."

"I agree" Dick smiled "I couldn't handle if you were in charge."

"Man your full of it today" Jason sighed. "What's with the change in attitude?"

"I just realized that you guys will always be there for me" Dick smiled.

"Of course we will but you just now realized that."

"No but I have been hiding in my own shadow too long. And its time I change the way I look at things, it's time for me to be who I once was."

"I'm glad to hear that I miss your happy attitude." Jason smiled.

"I will always regret that Bruce died and honestly I will always feel that it was my fault. But its time I move on from it or ill lose myself."

He already hurt his brothers because of hiding everything and taking everything on by himself and he couldn't handle it if it happened again. Running away only made everything worse and by hiding things, he made the situation worse later on. He wasn't Slade or his parent's puppet anymore. It was time he lived for himself and finally end this war because as soon as Talia falls then everything will fall. 

"Wait what do you mean lose yourself…" Jason tailed off. "You remember!"

"Shit" Dick cursed as he ran upstairs "That's all I remember I promise, I really don't remember who knocked me out."

"Come back here. I thought we were done with this hiding shit" Jason yelled.  
"Starting now" Dick laughed as he ran upstairs.

It was now time for the final battle to start. It was finally time to put his past behind him. Talia was going to be taken down and anyone who stood in his way was going down also, no matter who it was.

DGDGDG

Sorry about that! Guess you will have to wait to see just who that man was.

Most are sayings it's Bruce, but is there a possibility that it's Slade.

The final battle has now begun and now Dick is becoming the person he was in the beginning.


	19. Jason tricks Damian

Damian grumbled and made his way over to the wall glaring at anyone who dared to even look at him. Sometimes he did way too much for Grayson. Seeing the Justice League brought back memories he didn't want to remember, to be accurate he didn't want to remember his memories with his father.

Robin BO1

Damian turned to face the tube where his brother just emerged crossing his arms and glaring at the tube.

"It's Red X" Dick shouted and was about to Kick the machine.

Red Hood B03

But he ended up kicking Jason as he arrived. Damian smirked at Jason as he rubbed his knee, glaring at Dick.

"What the hell birdy" Jason grumbled trying to sound angry with no success.

Dick shrugged and muttered an apology. "Sorry Jay I'm still Robin to it."

"It's a machine" Jason laughed.

Dick huffed and crossed his arms while giving Jason a playful punch and then they both made their way over to Damian. Shaking his head Damian sighed. He may not like going here, but right now Grayson was finally turning back to his old self when they first met him. Hopefully this time it was a real type of happiness and not a fake one he put on last time.

"Hey Dami where is everyone" Dick asked as he stuck his head around his brother.

Showing a small smile, Damian looked around. "I don't know lets go look around. Barry said that they should be here and don't run off anywhere, for now stay where I can see you."

A small smile came to Dick's face and he hugged Damian for no reason. Quickly looking around to make sure no one was around, Damian hugged him back but quickly let go when he heard someone approaching.

"There you are kid" Barry said as he walked into the room.

Damian grunted and walked over to Barry, feeling bad when he saw the sad look on his brother's face after he pushed him away.

"You don't need to act tough around me Damian" Barry smiled as he saw Dick and Jason approach him.

"I'm not acting tough" Damian huffed as he crossed his arms.

Dick rolled his eyes and looked around the room. There was no one there right now, unless they were all still in a meeting. But honestly he wanted to see everyone. The Justice League became his second home when Bruce was alive. There was no secrets between them, everyone in the league knew each other's identities and they were all friends.

His attention soon drifted back to his brothers as he heard Damian and Jason talking about what has been happening in the criminal division. Deciding he was bored enough of listening to the three talk Dick stepped back and decided to look around. Yes he knew he should be leaving, specially saying Damian told him not to without but some habits were hard to break. That and he was never a great listener and his brothers should have known that by now.

After around ten minutes of looking he was about to give up, when he finally spotted Superman coming around the corner.

"Uncle Clark" Dick smiled as he went over to the man and hugged him.

"Dick what are you doing here" Clark hugged back, "It's been ages since I last saw you."

"Yes I know and I'm sorry for that but things went bad after Bruce died" Dick trailed off, "But everyone is finally getting better" he added on a happy note.

"I'm glad to hear that" Clark replied not wanted to go further into it and upset him. "Hey are you here alone?"

"No Jason and Damian are here" Dick replied happily.

"And I'm guessing you just wondered off" Clark smirked.

"Well I…" Dick started but was cut off by an angry voice.

"GRAYSON!"

DGDGDGDGDGDGDG

"I told you Barry I am not joining the league" Damian huffed angrily.

"Reconsider we could use you" Barry insisted "Bruce held us together and without him we are a mess."

"Look I understand where you are getting at but right now I can't leave my brothers."

Jason rolled his eyes at the Barry's attempt to get Damian to change his mind. It's been over ten minutes and Barry showed no signs of backing down. But neither did his brother, they were going to be there awhile. Honestly though he swore Barry never shut up.

Speaking of being quiet, Jason thought. Why was Dick being so quiet? Jason turned around and mentally face palmed when he noticed that his brother was nowhere in sight. He was getting really tired of this disappearing act that his brother played.

"Hey Damian" Jason tried but Damian showed no signs of noticing as he continued to argue with Barry.

"Damian" Jason tried again but got the same results. Finally fed up with not being heard Jason grabbed Damian's shoulder. "DAMIAN."

Damian spun around and glared at Jason not looking very happy for being interrupted. "What Todd!"

"Notice someone is missing" Jason hissed back.

It didn't take Damian more than ten seconds as he looked around to notice the missing person.

"I told him not to walk away" Damian hissed as he glared at Barry for no reason.

"Maybe he was sad you pushed him away and decided not to listen" Jason said. Yes he was pretty sure that wasn't the reason his brother walked away. But he really couldn't pass up this opportunity and it was worth it even if he was going to pay for it later.

"Grayson wouldn't…" Damian was about to object but stopped. His brother was just getting back to normal, would him pushing him away set a relapse. No Dick was stronger than that, but with Grayson it's hard to tell. He was the type of person who hide his pain behind a smile.

"GRAYSON" Damian yelled as he pushed passed Barry trying to find his brother with Barry and Jason right behind him.

Damian sighed in relief when he found his brother with Clark. Clark was looking surprised while Dick was trying not to laugh which Damian didn't notice.

When Dick saw Damian make his was towards him again, he slightly lowered his shoulders knowing his brother was mad at him. But he was suddenly surprised when Damian engulfed him in a hug.

"Look I'm sorry" Damian said "Ill hug you as many times as you want."

Blinking his eyes Dick looked up at Damian in shock as his brother hugged him tighter.

"Uh thanks Damian" Dick said slowly "I love you to but what's with the change in attitude."

"I realized that my actions hurt you and I'm sorry" Damian replied sadly "I didn't mean for you to walk away from us."

"Damian I walked away because I was bored" Dick replied "I'm sorry I didn't listen when you told me to stay."

Suddenly the room burst into Jason's laughter as he looked at Damian and held his stomach laughing.

"Todd" Damian bellowed angrily as he released Dick and stomped over to Jason.

"I'm sorry" Jason laughed.

Soon the hallway was filled more laughter as Barry started laughing and Clark was trying to hold back laughter. But one thing Damian knew was that he was never going to let Todd live down.

"Todd go home now" Damian hissed.

"You can't tell me what to do" Jason said laughing.

"Want to bet" Damian smiled evilly as he approached Jason.

"Dam…Damian don't" Jason shouted as he turned his back and started running away.

Clark shook his head and turned his attention back to Dick as soon as Damian and Jason were out of sight. "So what's up with the new identity?"

"Long story short I decided that it was time for a change. I can't go around wearing bright spandex forever now can I" Dick smirked.

"Good point you are almost considered an adult now" Barry sighed "It seems like only yesterday you were nine."

"Man when you put it like that it's hard to believe that I was Robin that long."

Suddenly Damian entered the room grumbling and pulling Jason by the ear. If anyone knew Damian they knew that even though he put on an angry act he wasn't mad and that's why Jason was still acting like that.

"So who won" Barry asked.

"I think he won" Jason grumbled and rubbed his ear once Damian let go.

Laughing at Jason's defeated face, Dick patted his shoulder reassuringly. "You will win next time."

"There will be no next time" Damian growled and glared at Jason.

This two brothers began fighting again with Jason arguing that he would get him again and Damian telling him that there was no way he would be tricked again.

"Se apropie noaptea neagră de noi"

Silently gasping and making sure no one noticed, Dick mentally growled as the voices spoke again. Suddenly a blinding pain went through his head and he feel to his knees as the voice repeated itself.

"Grayson…Dick" Damian yelled as he got down on his knees to see his brother better.

"What's wrong with him" Barry asked with obvious concern in his voice.

"Is it those voices again" Jason asked.

Dick nodded and closed his eyes tight hoping that it would lessen the pain.

"Maybe we should bring him to the med bay" Clark decided.

"No its fine the pain his fading it doesn't last long" Dick smiled tiredly as the pain soon turned into a bad headache.

"What did it say" Damian asked deciding to just get to the point. If he didn't ask now then his brother would probably never tell them.

"I… I don't know it was Romanian and it's been awhile since I've spoken it" Dick said getting up.

"What parts did you get" Jason asked.

Dick was silence for a second as he thought of the words and sighed. "From what I gathered it was saying someone is upon us."

"Someone like who" Jason asked biting his lip. Was what happened not an accident, was someone truly trying to hurt his brother. Was that person the one who was upon us?

Dick shook his head and frowned, "I don't know but I have a feeling we will know soon. Let's worry about it later."

About to protest Damian opened his mouth but was defeated when he saw his brothers sad face and decided to push the subject further when they got home. He was lucky his brother shared that much then, with Barry and Clark being there. It wasn't that they weren't trusted, it was just he knew his brother wasn't big on sharing things like this.

"Ok fine" Damian sighed and looked at the two older heroes. "I'm sorry but for now please forget what you saw."

Both Clark and Barry nodded because they trusted the brothers and it was Barry who changed the subject. "So how is Wally doing in the Teen titans?"

After around an hour or so of talking to the older heroes the brothers left and returned to the manor. They were able to see Oliver to when he showed up. But the whole time Damian couldn't help but worry. Everything just didn't make sense, was there still things his brother was hiding. Was there someone that was after his brother and why were they. Was it his mother and was she after his powers or was it something worse.

"Hey Dami" Dick said interrupting his thoughts and he quickly turned his attention to his brother.

"Yes Grayson" Damian said trying to conceal his worry.

"There is something I need to tell you" Dick said as he fumbled with his fingers.

"Are you hiding something" Jason asked as he sat down on the couch.

"Well not hiding really but it might help this problem. You remember that I told you about the person who gave me the vile to awaken my powers, I think that was the same person who attacked me in the alleyway and I also think that whoever that person is, is the one that is upon us."

Damian nodded in agreement and crossed his arms. "Yes I think your right. That means that whoever this person is works with my mother."

"Meaning we find Talia we find this man" Jason concluded.

Damian nodded his head and frowned. "I will look into my mother's location some more but she is one that if she doesn't want to be found, there is no finding her."

"I agree there, she hide for years, even from Bruce and that takes skill." Jason frowned.

"For now we will stick with our plan and work on your powers." Damian smiled. "There is only one way to find my mother and that's for you to fully gain control of your powers."

"Meaning that if we can't go to her. We make her come to us." Jason smirked. "I like the way you think Damian."

"Hey I found her once remember' Dick said crossing his arms. "It was hard but I did find her and that means I can find her again. But I'm with Damian on this one. Talia is planning something big and it's better to be prepared before they plan there attack."

"And remember that when we do find out who this person is, we will be right beside you no matter what" Damian said placing a hand on Dick's shoulder smiling.

Smiling back Dick thanked his brother. "I just don't know who this could be, there was no one else that was that close to Slade. But again I never knew your mother was one of them. But I believe in you guys and I know we will get through this together."


	20. The note

The moon cast a shadow on Wayne tower. Dick was sitting on the edge of the building next to it swinging his feet back and forth. Jason was standing near him getting annoyed at the silent night. Damian had finally said fine into going on patrol when he was about to back out at the last second. But he also said they were doing something light. And he meant it there has been so sightings of any kind in the last hour or so.

"Damn it Nightwing" Jason growled, "there is nothing here."

Damian rolled his eyes and looked down again at the building. There had been signs that there was a traitor in the group and he wanted to get to them before they caused any damage to the industry his father worked so hard to build. The reason he brought his brothers along and took on their superhero identity's was that there were also rumors that whoever this was working with some villain and he hoped it might have been his mother.

"Hey Dami' Dick said as he hopped up and brushed off his pants, "Why are we really here?"

Damian cursed under his breath and shook his head. This kid was so observant sometimes, was there nothing that he could kid from him. "There is someone that is working with a villain that is trying to take down Wayne Enterprises."

"Why didn't you just tell us that" Jason commented.

"Because he hoped it was his mother' Dick answered frowning. He knew something was up with this parole when Damian didn't give them any clues about what they were facing. But he trusted his brother so he didn't press it any further.

Damian nodded and looked at the building again trying to avoid the other two's eyes.

"Its fine" Dick said after a minute "Besides…"

Suddenly a huge bang was heard and the three brothers turned their heads at the noise. Luckily it wasn't Wayne enterprise but the building next to it that exploded. Well not lucky for everyone.

"We have to go" Dick said grabbing an X, "there could be people inside."

Damian nodded as the three jumped off the building and made their way to where explosion came from. The building that exploded ended up being an apartment building and that meant there were many people inside.

"Great test for my powers" Dick smiled as he kicked in the buildings door and ran inside.

"IDIOT' Jason said slowly as he also followed his brother.

Following the other two Damian sighed "Bruce would be so pissed right now if he knew they were taking a fire rescue. He always told them to leave things like this to the firemen and police but he also had to remember he wasn't his father.

"I see a person over there" Dick pointed and made his way over to the teenager and crouching down, "Are you ok?"

The teenager nodded and then Dick noticed that his leg was pinned underneath a dresser that must have fell over. Dick looked over to his brothers for assistance knowing that he couldn't pick it up alone. But saw that they were both busy helping other people that were also trapped by the fire.

"Ok I'm going to try to life this up" Dick said softly as he put his hands under the dresser and tried lifting it but to no success. After a few tries with the dresser not moving at all, Dick was about to ask his brothers for help again when he heard Jason yell at him.

"Red X, look out" Jason yelled as he handed the man he was helping to his brother and started running towards him.

Dick quickly looked up and saw what his brother was yelling at, a huge beam was falling straight for him and if that hit anyone, it would be lights out.

"Get out of there" He heard Damian yell but he didn't listen.

What was the point of having these powers if he couldn't even help anyone? Closing his eyes and drowning out the sounds in the building, Dick thought of what he wanted to do. Suddenly a huge light showed itself and he opened his eyes to see what looked like a force field over him and the teenager. But something wasn't right, why was he so exhausted after using that little bit of power. It took so much energy just to focus on his breathing.

After he was sure it was safe, he lowered the force field and turned his attention back to the teenager. "Are you ok?"

The teen nodded and Dick smiled until he saw his two brothers standing by him.

"You dumbass, clueless, no clue of safety" Damian breathed angrily as he glared at Dick.

"What were you thinking you could have been hurt" Jason hissed.

"I was thinking I was protecting this boy" Dick snapped "Who by the way is still trapped. Lecture me later for now help me get him out."

Damian glared at Dick one last time before he motion to Jason to help them move the dresser. With success the dresser was moved and Jason escorted the teen out. They then took one last look around for anyone and saw that they got everyone out.

"Ok that's everyone, let's go this building isn't going to last much longer" Damian ordered as he made his way towards the door.

But once they got to the door, a huge fire erupted and blocked the path and Damian stumbled back and cursed under his breath. "Let's find another way."

"That's the only way out" Dick said quietly as the other two looked around and noticed that there was no windows in the room and no other door.

"Grayson it's all you then. You wanted to test your powers so let's have at it" Damian ordered.

"I agree with him let's see just what you can do" Jason agreed.

Dick snorted at his brothers clam behavior. They maybe had a little too much trust in him. He didn't even know how to control his powers yet and if he messed up they would be toast.

Closing his eyes he thought of what he wanted/ he wanted to protect his brothers and make sure they made it out of there safe. The only way to do that was to put out the fire by the door but how was he going to do that, he didn't even know how what he was capable of, but his powers haven't failed him yet.

Suddenly he felt a huge wind blow past his face and he quickly opened his eyes to see that the fore was mostly out. He had no idea how he did that but for now he would take it.

"Great job" Jason laughed as he pushed some debris away and tried to open the door but pulled back and cursed.

"Watch out its hot" Damian said sarcastically and pulled out a cloth and opened the door.

"Shut up" Jason growled and stomped out the door and the other two soon followed.

Once they were out if the building and made sure that the firefighters could handle the fire they got in the bat mobile and headed for the house.

"Did you see that" Dick smiled "I so saved your asses back there."

Damian rolled his eyes but didn't say anything and kept his attention to the road.

"I admit that you had pretty good control of your powers" Jason agreed and nodded his head.

"But dint get to full of yourself. You remember what father always said, if you get to confident in yourself it could prove disastrous." Damian added.

"I know that Dami" Dick smiled and leaned back in his chair. Turning his head to the window Dick sighed there was so much he didn't know. He thought he knew everything about Slade and his plans but it looked like he knew nothing. Even when the man was dead he still haunted him and to make it worse he has no idea what they really want his powers for.

"Shit are you ok" Jason cursed snapping Dick out of his thoughts.

"wh…" Dick started and moved his eyes to were Jason was looking. There was a small amount of blood staining his costume.

"I got hurt earlier and just realized it wasn't hurting" Jason said biting his lip and looking at Dick with concerned eyes.

"I'm fine Jay. I didn't even feel it" Dick reassured and looked ahead when they came to a stop in the cave and Damian turned around.

Looking down at where Jason was still looking Damian sighed. "Let's go get that cleaned up" he said as he left the car.

Dick nodded and gave one more reassuring smile to Jason before following his oldest brother. But before on the way something caught his eye. Making his way to the desk that had an envelope on it, dick picked it up.

It was a red envelope that had his name on it but doesn't say what it's from. But what worried him was who could get in the cave. Finally opening the envelope, he pulled out a piece of paper and read it.

It's almost time, I make myself known that I have risen from the dead

Suddenly Dick felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped and looked up to see Jason there with Damian behind him.

"What's wrong Grayson" Damian asked concerned.

Holding out a shaking hand Dick gave the letter to Damian who read it and frowned. "This is bad."

"How did they even get in the cave" Jason shouted.

"Never underestimate Slade's crew" Dick sighed.

"Grayson is right. But this also means that they can get in any time they want." Damian said shaking his head. "Todd call Drake. If it is almost time to end this we will need him."

Jason nodded and made his way to the Bat computer to call his brother. Damian then handed the letter back to Dick and frowned at his brother's expression. His brother was terrified right now, he was shaking but trying to hide it.

Knowing his brother well enough Damian smiled and pulled him close and rubbed his back. "It will be ok remember that we are here." But what did they mean risen from the dead, that wasn't even possible. People that die, stay dead right?


	21. the note 2

Tim walked into the bat cave with his arms crossed looking very unhappy. But he wasn't the only one, because his other brothers were also looking angry. Damian was sitting in a chair with his arms crossed and face scrunched. Then there was Jason who was just passing around the room and you could tell he was angry just by his walk.

Honestly though he wasn't worried. Yes this person is a threat but anyone was a threat who works for Talia. The women who killed Bruce without a second thought. He was on hundred percent sure she was mad about Slade's death but what didn't make sense is why she went for Bruce when it was Damian who killed him.

Sighing in defeat Dick got up off his chair and stretched his arms and made his way over to his oldest brother. There had to be something that he knew, his mother was the new mastermind behind all this. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Tim before he could say a word.

"What's going on" Tim said obviously trying to keep his calm.

"That's what I want to know" Damian sighed.

It was silent for a second before Jason finally spoke up. "It sounds like it was the person who gave birdy that vile to awaken his powers."

"That makes sense" Tim agreed "but why or what does he want."

"He wants to use my powers like Slade did" Dick said "well not him but Talia."

"That women is bitch" Damian grumbled crossing his arms.

"Hey she is still your mother" Tim said smiling a little.

Damian laughed and then glared at Tim. "No that women had a one night…"

"I don't need to hear the details" Jason shouted plugging his ears.

Damian rolled his eyes and continued. "She killed my father, she is no mother of mine."

"Hey do you think this could be the same person who attacked birdy in the alleyway" Jason said.

"Todd!" Damian yelled.

Jason jumped and shook his head realizing his mistake. That's right they never told their brother that the person who attacked him was still out there and that they had no idea who it was.

"I thought you took him in" Dick said confused as he tilted his head.

"Well…." Tim trailed off.

"You lied to me" Dick said crossing his arms.

The whole room went silent and Jason looked away avoiding Dick's eyes. But he would look up every few seconds and then look back down again like he was ashamed of himself right now. Finally Damian who was looking at Jason shaking his head took a deep breath before speaking.

"Look right now what matters is trying to find out who this person is that person is" Damian said sighing.

"By the sound of it, he will make an appearance very soon. So my idea is that we wait for them to show themselves" Tim suggested as he looked at the note frowning.

"But how did they even get into the cave" Jason finally said breaking his silence.

"Jay if this is Talia or her henchmen then it doesn't surprise me that she could get into the cave" Dick said frowning.

Jason crossed his arms and nodded and then looked up at Damian tilting his head. "I don't see what Bruce saw in your mother."

"Me neither Todd" Damian sighed, "Anyways for now let's just keep an eye out and be extra careful. Oh and Drake you will stay here till we figure this out."

Dick looked at Tim who was still looking at the note and he frowned before something clicked.

"Tim give me the note" Dick said quickly as Tim handed him the note looking at him curiously.

Grabbing a marker Dick sat down at the table and turned the note to the back and started to fill the whole page with black. Soon letters and numbers appeared, but nothing that made sense.

"What the hell" Jason cursed as he leaned closer to his brother.

"What does it even mean" Tim asked also confused.

Putting down the marker Dick lifted the note up trying to make sense of it. The letters on the note weren't form the American alphabet…They were the secret code that Slade often used!

"Let's see it says… The battle will begin in a week." Dick read aloud.

"Oh great so we make appointments with villains now" Jason joked laughing.

"Not funny Todd" Damian snapped and grabbed the paper from Dick, "if it really does say that then for the next week we will have to train hard."

"You're actually thinking of going' Tim shouted.

"Drake this person has already proved to be a threat, they need to be stopped" Damian said glaring at Tim.

Tim shook his head but didn't say another word. As the oldest Damian was now in charge and honestly he was as bad as Bruce when it came to arguments.

"Awesome" Dick said jumping up happily.

"Sit down Grayson" Damian said slightly growling. How one kid could get so excited about someone who wants him dead he had no idea?

"Damian is right" Jason agreed, "as much as I had to admit it but this person has to be taken down. He has already proved to be a threat and if he is working for Talia then that means they know our identities."

"And to make it worse Talia has control of the Lazarus Pit meaning that this person could have already died." Tim said crossing his arms.

"Damn I never thought of that" Damian grumbled angrily.

"This could prove to be very bad if she brought back some dangerous Peron… What if she brought back Slade or…" Dick trailed off suddenly and shook his head. "Never mind."

Jason sighed and sat down in the chair that was closest to him and then glanced at his youngest brother quickly. It was obvious that his brother had a million thoughts going through his head right now and was probably thinking the impossible right now. They needed to get to the main idea instead of dwelling on the small ideas because if he knew his brother he would think about this nonstop all by himself.

As of reading his mind, Damian finally spoke up, "It doesn't matter who this person is, whoever it is, is obviously evil if they're working for Talia."

Tim shook his head in agreement, "I agree this person does seem to be dangerous but if we train and be on guard we can take them down."

"The note said a week right, so from right now that would make it next Friday.' Jason added.

"That gives us plenty of time to prepare." Damian agreed.

Dick crossed his arms and walked over to where the note was and picked it up. This was obviously a trap but he was ready to take this bastard down once and for all.

"Hey Grayson, my mother will most likely be there" Damian said interrupting Dick's thoughts.

"Ya so" Dick said confused but he knew where this was going.

"That means you can't let your emotions take control of you." Damian said seriously, "Even though she killed my father, we are better than her."

Dick nodded slowly but didn't say a word. Even though he wanted to get revenge for Bruce's death, he knew Damian was right. If he did anything like what Damian was thinking then he would be no better than Slade and his parents and he knew he was better than them.

But one thing was for sure he was going to get revenge for Bruce's death

DGDGDG

Ok so the final battle is a few chapters away but who do you think should be in it

Bat Bros plus teen Titans

Just Bat Bros

Bat Bros Plus Young Justice

Or all the above


	22. training

"That's not good enough" Damian shouted as he approached Dick and readjusted his stance.

Dick sighed annoyed but knew his brothers heart was in the right place and helped readjust his stance. It's been three days since they received the note and his brother has been pushing them nonstop. Honestly he was tired beyond belief but he knew he couldn't complain, he needed to train not only his body but his powers.

"Damian I want to win but I'm tired, we have been practicing nonstop" Jason snapped annoyed.

One thing that he knew was that a tired Jason was not a happy Jason.

Damian pinched his nose and sighed, "We need practice, and if we don't then we will lose to whoever this creep is."

Tim lowered his fighting stance and turned to face Damian, "Look if we don't rest then what's the point if we collapse in the actual battle."

After thinking this over Damian nodded his head, "you're right let's take the rest of the day off and restart tomorrow."

Both Tim and Jason thanked Damian and began to leave the cave.

"I'm going to go take a shower and relax I'll be in my room if you need me" Jason said as he walked up the stairs.

"Me to and Damian make sure you relax to" Tim added as he followed Jason up the stairs.

Once the two were out of sight Damian turned to Dick and gave him a half smile. "What about you Grayson."

"I'm going to sit here for a second and catch my breath, I'll go upstairs soon" Dick said trying to sound convincing.

Nodding his head Damian turned around and left the cave leaving Dick alone. After everything he knew he shouldn't push himself, but honestly he knew he needed to. Looking around one more time to make sure he was alone, Dick got up and readied himself.

He was pretty good at healing now and defense because he's been practicing that in his spare time. But he also knew that his powers could do so much more and that's why he needed to work on attacking.

Readying his hands, he began thinking about a powerful blast of power and closed his eyes. But the only thing he could produce was a light spark and he was using a lot of energy just for that. Guess that meant that it wouldn't be as easy as he thought it would. He readied his hands again and tried again but yet again failed.

But now that he thought about it most of the time he used his powers it was when someone was in danger or he thought they would be. Maybe if he used a memory, a powerful memory he could use his powers. Knowing what memory to use, Dick yet again closed his eyes and thought about the night Bruce died.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Dick jumped and a large blast appeared and knocked him back into a wall, causing him to hit his head and black out.

DGDGDGDGDG

"What was this idiot doing" Damian muttered as he looked down at his unconscious brother.

"Practicing" Tim shrugged.

"Look I went down there because I forgot my phone and what I saw was what looked like him practicing his powers."

Tim looked down at the youngest member and then back at his brothers. "By the looks of it, he's exhausted'

"We are all exhausted Drake" Damian replied.

"No I mean almost ready to collapse exhausted. Whatever he was trying to do used a lot of his energy and to top it off he was exhausted from training." Tim said wearily.

Jason grumbled and sat down in a nearby chair crossing his arms. "Man don't get me wrong I do love this idiot, but damn he is an IDIOT!"

Damian rolled his eyes and took a quick glance at Dick. He wouldn't admit it but Jason was right, he thought that they broke him out of this bad habit of going off alone and thinking he had to do it alone but guess they were wrong.

"Anyways" Tim began snapping Damian out of his thoughts, "We need to make him understand that he needs to rest, like we said before it won't do no good practicing all this time if we collapse in the actual battle."

Jason jumped up and throw out his fist, "Ill beat some common sense into him."

Tim rolled his eyes and slightly laughed, "We all know that you won't hit him, you practically freak out when he gets a small bruise."

Jason opened his mouth to counter that but quickly shut it but mumbled, "Shut up, it's not like you guys are any better."

The room went silent all that was heard was a small huff from Damian and shuffling of feet as he made his way over to the Bat computer and typed something into the computer. Soon Jason and Tim followed to see what he was doing. They saw a list pop up followed by photos of Talia and other people. But what was weird about it was that there was a photo of Dick on there to.

"These are photos of people that use to work for Slade" Damian began, "Obviously some of them are dead or don't work for him anymore. But most of them are people that could be our mystery guy."

"Before we get to that how did you find this information about Dick." Jason asked.

"I did some researching earlier this week and came across this information. For some reason it was hidden from us." Damian replied.

"Hidden by who" Tim asked curious. There had to be a reason that someone hid this information but what was it.

Damian sighed and shook his head, "I really don't know there is nothing out of the ordinary here. I've been looking at all the villains and the only one I find weird is Grayson's."

"Why would birdies be weirder then everyone else's." Jason asked concerned.

"Because…" Damian started pulling up the information about Dick, "His has a death date."

"Wait what" Both Tim and Jason shouted angrily and confused. "What the hell do you mean it has a death Date."

"That's not what's weird" Damian said slowly, "His death date hasn't occurred yet."

"That makes no sense…" Jason trailed concerned. "What…"

"They plan to kill me" a voice said that was no other then their brothers and all three brother's heads snapped around. "Slade told me once that he would never let me live. I thought since he was dead…but it looks like Talia wants to fore fill his task in killing me."

"wait that means whoever this mysterious person is meant to kill you. It has to be someone important to all of us, someone we won't be able to fight." Damian said.

"It could be Slade; Talia could have brought him back" Tim suggested.

"No my…Talia doesn't work like that. Right now she has all the power and with Slade back she would lose it. The same goes for your parents Grayson." Damian replied and leaned back in the chair.

"Oh God" Dick shouted in horror and stumbled back.

"Dick" Jason asked concerned steadying his brother.

"I know who it is." Dick replied weakly.

"who Tell us" Tim said a little too loudly.

Dick looked at Jason then to Damian almost scared. Suddenly it clicked and it was Damian's turn to looked shocked." No they brought back…"

Suddenly a loud bang was heard as a wall crumbled a large man came busting into the building.

"Sorry boys, Talia will be angry at me but I couldn't wait any longer" The man smirked "Did you miss me."


	23. what's going on here

Dick closed his eyes and gasped at the man in front of him. This wasn't possible, it couldn't be. He thought it could be but seeing him in front of him, was unreal.

"Bruce" Dick stuttered as he stumped back only to be caught be a just as shaken Damian.

"Father, what's the meaning of this" Damian hissed loudly.

"We thought you were dead" Jason shouted as he ran full force to Bruce only to be held back by Tim.

Bruce laughed and kissed Talia on the hand before turning to his former sons and smiling. 'You thought I could die that easily" he laughed with a wicked grin, "I thought I taught you better than that."

"What the hell" Dick finally yelled with tears in his eyes, "You know how much I suffered because of that day, how much we all suffered. "

"What are you doing with Talia" Damian growled.

"This is your mother and you will show respect" Bruce shouted loudly with anger.

"She is not my mother and as far as I'm concerned you're not my father" Damian hissed angrily.

Dick sighed and stepped closer to his former adopted father. There had to be an explanation to why he was acting like this. Mind control maybe that had to be it. "Bruce she is controlling you, snap out of it."

Bruce laughed, "She is not mind controlling me, if you don't believe me, test me."

Dick looked at Tim, who nodded and went to retrieve a vile of blood and a brain scan. When he returned he took the blood and checked for any amoralities in the brain only to find none. "He's right, he's doing this on his own free will."

All four brothers gasped in shock. Damian and Jason where trying to hold back anger, while Tim and Dick where to in shock to think.

Damian calmed himself down and glared at Bruce. He trusted his father, he believed in him, hell he even mourned him after he thought he died. Maybe his mother and father getting together and having him wasn't a mistake like they claim it was.

"Come on lets fight" Bruce said as he got in a fighting position.

"We are not fighting you Bruce" Jason hissed.

"You fight me or I'll kill you all, starting off with the youngest" Bruce smirked looking over to Dick.

"If you touch him, ill hurt you" Jason threatened.

Damian nodded and got into a fighting position. Whoever this man was now, it wasn't his father and he wasn't going to allow his brothers to be put in harm's way because he once called him father.

"Damian" Dick shouted scared as he saw what his brother was doing.

"We have to fight Grayson, that's an order" Damian growled as he lunged for this former father. He used all the moves he had leaned but even that wasn't enough. The man taught him everything he knew and even the moves his mother taught him, he knew.

"I'll help" Jason shouted as he joined the fight, followed by Tim. Dick stood back, taking slow steps back. He wouldn't fight the man he used to call his dad, he already lost his birth parents. Watching as his three older brothers fought Bruce, he constantly yelled stop but to no avail.

'Stop fighting" Dick yelled "stop it." Nothing he seemed to do fazed them. Suddenly Damian was knocked unconscious and he lost it.

Realizing what his brother was about to do Jason yelled, "Don't." but it was too late. Using his powers Dick made both Talia and Bruce vanish out of the room.

In shock Jason looked around and then looked down at his older brother who appeared to unconscious but ok. Once he made sure he was ok, he looked to the youngest, "Tim watch Damian." Tim nodded and Jason made his way towards his youngest brother. "Birdy" Jason tried quietly.

"No more" Dick chanted as he knelt down and clenched his head. His breath coming in short and heavy pants. "No…more..." he repeated as tears appeared and he clenched his shirt and Jason could tell he was having trouble breathing.

Suddenly Tim's voice spoke up, "Jason calm him down, he's having a panic attack."

Finally realizing what was going on, Jason rushed towards his brother and grasped his chin to make him look at him. "Listen birdy, you need to calm down. Deep breaths, follow me. In and out."

Dick looked up at his brother and tried to do what his brother said but to no success and suddenly his vision tunneled and the last thing he was his brother's worried face and the thought that Bruce never loved him.

DGDGDGDGDGDG

Damian groaned and slowly opened his eyes, he had a killer headache. What did he do that night that he obviously regretted now? He knew he hasn't drank anything, he hasn't since his father's death.

"Father" Damian shouted as he bolted up remembering the past events. His father was alive and working for Talia, Talia!

"Calm down" Tim said as he grabbed a flashlight and flashed it in his eyes, "You have a mild concussion but should be fine."

"Drake, what happened, where's father, Grayson or Todd" Damian panicked.

Tim sighed and pointed to the other end of the infirmary. In the next bed to him laid his youngest brother with Jason passed out beside him, holding his hand.

"What happened" Damian asked, "Is he ok."

Tim nodded and placed the flashlight down. "He's fine and as for what happened Dick used his powers to literally make Talia and Bruce vanish from the building."

"Is that why he's unconscious" Damian asked worried.

"Part of it" Tim strung out, "He had a panic attack after that, Jason tried to calm him down but with no avail."

"But he's fine" Damian asked again.

"For now I think so, but we will have to wait for him to wake up to determine the rest" Tim answered.

Damian sighed in relief and looked over at his youngest brothers to see Jason lifting his head up.

Jason groaned as it took a second to remember where he was and what happened and when he did remember, he quickly stood up and looked at his younger brother. "Tim is he ok" Jason asked.

"Yes just like the last time you asked me" Tim chuckled.

Jason went to glare at Tim but smiled when he saw Damian awake. "Demon spawn lives."

Damian rolled his eyes and swung his legs off the bed and made his way over to the two. "I'm fine."

"You know you just learned that your father is alive and well evil" Jason commented, "Why don't you seem fazed."

Damian smirked and looked at his sleeping brother, "Well I guess I have experience with dead and evil parents being alive."

"That's so messed up" Tim said coming over to the rest.

"We may all have messed up families or lives, but as long as we stick together we will be fine. " Damian said.

Jason nodded in agreement," But why do you think Bruce went evil on us."

"It's true he was doing this on his free will, but that doesn't mean my mother doesn't have leverage on him." Damian answered, "I saw the look in his eyes before he knocked me out, he's hurting and it's up to us to figure out why."


End file.
